Misguided Bodies
by Midnight Siren
Summary: The new dance club isn't all what it cracks up to be and the Ronins learn a lesson in friendship
1. Chapter one

Misguided Bodies

By, 

Midnight Siren

----------

Author's note: I used to be Sugar and Sorceris of spirit *well I was just Sugar hehe* but Sorceris has left for a while so I decided to take a change in pen name! Hope you all enjoy!

----------

Mia gapped at herself in the mirror. Her once auburn hair was now highlighted with vibrant purple. Her newly found friends starred at her in the mirror, smiles plastered across their faces. Each with a funkadelic colors in their hair and whacked out outfit.

Gwen was in her favorite dance outfit with her big curls falling over her shoulders. Her hair was sea green with white streaks running through it. They were fat streaks too, about 13 of them all together. Her normal blue eyes clashed her whole appearance. They weren't even the same shade as her thong bottom and pasties. She worked at a dance club/ bar for crying out loud! Her sheer pale blue sarong hung at her hips and tickled the back of her calves. 

Casside on the other hand was funked out all the way. Her long black hair with her thin white streaks hung straight down to her waist. The front pieces had some curl to it, Mia always said it was a winding road to her "lightning blue" eyes. Her outfit was a bit more covering then Gwen's. She wore low-rise daisy dukes that frayed around the edges and a strapless shinny silver bra. She had a dress shirt over it, but they had modified it with Mia's help. They cut it so it came mid way to her stomach then tied it up so her bra hung out. Then they had cut off the sleeves making it sleeveless. Her extra tanned legs were covered up by her knee high, 3 inch platform white boots. 

Tess didn't wear much when she danced…actually nothing at all. She was in the nudist area (as Mia called it). But at the moment she had her silky yellow robe on, the sash tied tightly. Her long dark brown hair was done in two French braids. Her sandy blonde/brown highlights weaving their way through it. Her rainforest green eyes looked annoyed as she tugged on the end of her hair.

"I can't wait to get these things out!" she flipped her one braid over her shoulder, arching her back as it thumped in the middle of it. 

"That's what you get! Don't worry, in three more hours you can take them out so you have the wavy look, like me!" Tess glared at Eveon. Eveon flipped her long platinum blonde hair and fluttered her eyelashes. Tess swiped at her but missed. 

"I don't see why Johovan doesn't let you wear your hair down and hers up," Mia commented and met Eveon's ice blue eyes. She rolled them and laughed. 

"He wants us to be each other, that's why," she smiled her perfect smile, that matched everyone else's. "Arg, I really need to get a new outfit!" 

"Are you complaining Eveon," her head bounce up at the sound of a male's voice. The man was tan and looked about two years older then them, 25. His hair was all a-natural with some falling a bit over his smoky blue eyes. His tan complexion went good with his silky dress shirt and black slacks. 

"No Johovan!" she laughed nervously and smoothed her hands over her spandex covered legs. She HATED the cat suit, but wasn't about to complain now. 

"I see you're ready to dance tonight Mia…you are joining the girls right? You look more beautiful then ever before," Mia's face flushed as her hand went up to her new dye job. 

"Wish I was, but I promised the guys a night out tonight," Johovan smiled broadly. Mia knew what was coming next.

"Why don't you bring them over here?! We'll give them discounts and all the free drinks they want!" Mia's face faulted. She shook her head, hair flying in her face. 

"No, no, it's a stay at home thing. I've told them about the club…but they don't know I dance, and I don't want them to know," Johovan gave her a thoughtful look and nodded. 

"Tell them to stop by anytime…discounts for large groups," he winked and her then turned to the other girls. "Come now! You are on! Go, go!" they girls waved their good-byes and left Mia alone, looking at herself in the mirror. "You really should dance soon Mia, you're looking better then ever, which is hard for you." His hot breath tickled Mia's neck, sending shivers racing across her body. 

She watched him leave through the mirror then let the blush seep through. Johovan always did that to her, made her feel a way another man could never. Not even the guys made her feel this special and beautiful. Ryo used to have an effect on her, so did Sage. Their great looks and wildly different personalities set her on flames. But now…they were just a fizzle. The guys used to compliment her, now they barely noticed her. They probably wouldn't even remember the night together tonight. 

"Agg, that's in a few minutes, I better go," she muttered to herself and left out the back entrance, taking a glance at the wild flames from the Bon fire outside of the south hall. Sighing to herself she made her way out of the overly stuffed parking lot and over to the bus stop. She had loaned her jeep to the guys, and Kento had taken the SUV. 

----------

=back in the club=

Casside stood with one leg over the thin glowing string, an arm wrapped around one and another one going across her stomach. Her white streaks glowed neon green under the millions of black lights and her body moved wildly. Her eyes though, were connected with a young man's. Licking his lips he moved across the dance floor, stopping to dance with a few approachable girls. Finally the man in his late 20's walked up to the table Casside was dancing at, totally blocked off from her by the web of glow in the dark strings. 

"Are you busy?" she gave him a seductive smile and nodded to her dance partner, a young girl no older then 22. She untangled herself from the web and the guy helped her down. "Wanna dance for a little? Or head up for those rooms up stairs," his arms found their way around her waist and she giggled. Running her hands through his hair she started to grind her hips against his. Taking the hint he began to move with her. 

~ get him upstairs now Casside ~ she heard a female snap at her and nodded mentally. Taking his hands Casside pulled him through the crowd, weaving in and out of the dancing bodies. She pulled him towards a lit up stair case and flashed the guard a smile. He nodded and she pulled him up the stairs. He was already half way undressed by now. 

"I heard you girls do a pretty good job," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she just smiled, pushing open a door. He quickly entered and plopped down on the bed. Casside shut the door and smiled. 

~ few minutes later ~

Casside exited the room, leaving it completely empty, no man in sight.

----------

Mia walked up to her house to find no cars there. She hurried inside, to be greeted by a dark and empty house. She stifled her screams of rage and tossed her bag aside on the floor. Waltzing into the kitchen she grabbed the phone. Punching in Sage's phone number she waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello!" Mia reeled away from the phone as a high-pitched girls voice screamed into the phone. "hello? Hello! Is anyone there?"

"I-I think I have the wrong number, bye," Mia clicked the phone off and fumed. They had dumped her to go out with Erin and her friends again…AGAIN! Not even leaving her a note to inform her of where they were or to apologize for not making it. 

She went upstairs and into the bathroom. Starting the water for a relaxing bath she gazed into the mirror. Touching the streaks of purple she sighed. She had to admit…they did look good on her. Flushing at the memory of Johovan's comments earlier she hurriedly got ready for her soak. Settling down in the water she growled her annoyance as the phone rang…and rang…and rang some more. Pulling herself up and out of the tub she tied her robe around her waist and trotted to the nearby phone. Right as she went to reach for it, the ringing stopped. 

"Well that's just great!" she turned back and headed down the hall, stopping as she heard a tapping against the window. Taking a shaky breath she looked out, nothing but shadows. Then the phone started to ring again, it seemed to get louder and louder. Reaching for the phone, it stopped. Mia's heart did flips with her stomach as her eyes darted around. Screaming as the lights flickered and went out. It started to ring again, and something scratched at the window. Bounding downstairs, bumping into a few things along the way Mia scurried to find something, anything that would make light. She hated the dark, it scared her beyond words. She found a flashlight and with shaky hands turned in on. The bring beam cut into the darkness, giving her a bit more comfort but not enough. Reaching for some matches she shrieked as the phone went off again, tears were swelling in her eyes by now. She grabbed the cordless and held it tight…the rings stopped once more. Cradling the phone she started a bright fire in the living room. Curling up with the phone and flash light she huddled on the sofa, wishing the guys were there. 

"Guys, where are you?" she buried her face into her arms, crying like a scared child, crying herself to sleep.

----------

Ryo struggled to get the key into the hole, he had a weird feeling inside…but everyone did and they just blamed it on the drinks. Finally getting the door open he was greeted by darkness. He flipped the switch but nothing turned on. They each glanced at each other and him and Kento crept in. The other slowly following, holding up a half wasted Cye. 

"Mia?" Ryo called softly as he looked into the kitchen. His heart stopped at the sight of things thrown around and tousled.

"She's in here," Kento called loudly. Ryo winced, the sound was harsh on his ears. He walked into the living room joining the others to find a sleeping Mia. Her hair was thrown about and wet, her robe barely covering her. Rowen left Cye's side, eyes filled with worry. He grabbed a blanket that rested on the chair next to the sofa and covered Mia's body, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up. He carried her up the stairs, having Kento shine the flashlight on the stairs so he could see. Taking her up into her room, he rested her on the bed, tucking her in. He brushed away stray hairs and bit his bottom lip.

"So sorry Mia," kissing her forehead he left her to sleep peacefully. Walking downstairs he found Cye passed out on the love seat, sprawled out and drooling. Kento was sitting on the sofa, Sage had gone off to bed and Ryo was standing by the fire. ~ Something happened tonight…what was it? ~ Rowen thought trying hard to understand why Mia would be out in the living room like that. 

"I'm going to bed," Kento announced and glanced at Cye. "He stays here," Ryo chuckled and nodded. Rowen took his spot and him and Ryo glanced at each other. ~ He knows something happened. ~

"What happened to her?" Ryo looked startled by his question and he just shrugged. Rowen glared at him and stalked off up to bed. Ryo had an idea and he wasn't tell anyone. Ryo soon followed up to bed, but stopped before entering his room. Taking a look at the room next to his, he decided to go see her. Stepping up to the side of her bed he frowned. She didn't look peaceful, her lips were slightly frowned and her face hard. He touched her cheek with his fingertips and pulled back quickly. She was so cold it scared him. 

"Good night Mia," he said leaving her room and going to his.


	2. Chapter two

Misguided Bodies

Chapter 2

By,

Midnight Siren

Mia woke up the next morning feeling groggy and cold. She pushed herself over to lay on her back. Gazing up at the ceiling last night's commotion returned to her memory, making her run cold with chills. Sitting straight up in bed she looked around nervously.

"I fell asleep on the sofa though…" getting up and dressing quickly she left her room. She peered into the guy's rooms and found only 4 in their beds. Tip toeing downstairs she found a curled up Cye on the loveseat. Despite how mad she was at them last night she couldn't help but smile. 

"Mia?" she jumped at the sound of her name and turned to look at Sage. His hair was slightly messy, but not by much, and his eyes were blood shot. He looked at her with worry and tilted her head. "What happened to your hair?" Mia's hands went to her hair remembering the purple. 

"Oh," she laughed nervously, "my friends had a field day with it…they said it should wash out." Sage just stared at her and she laughed again. "I'm going to go make breakfast now!" dashing into the kitchen she sighed. She only wondered what they saw last night while she was sleeping. Making out the faint noises from the others upstairs she decided to get to work. Having a hung over Cye wasn't going to be much help in the cooking department. After a while Ryo walked in, looking good as new. They had recently found out he had a high alcohol tolerance level. 

"Mia…" she looked at him, he too had a worried look in his eyes. "What happened last night?"

"Oh…um…" ~ think Mia think! ~ " I was in the bath, the lights went out and I just freaked. You know how I am with the dark these days." Ryo didn't look like he believed her, but let it go. ~ Thank you ~

"Okay…" he walked out and sat down at the table with the rest of the guys….minus Cye who was still sleeping. 

"New crimes are being committed in Toyama, people go missing, news at 5," Mia's head popped up as she over heard the announcement on the TV. ~ People missing? How many? ~ she felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over her. ~ They have nothing to do with them Mia, it's not what you think. It's not. ~

----------

Tess woke up, groaning as she looked at her clock. Forth time this week she'd woken up at 6:30. Rolling over she tried desperately to go back to bed. It wasn't normal to get home at 3, go to bed at 4 and wake up at 6:30 when you didn't have to be back to work until 9:30 pm. The phone rang and she nearly threw it against the wall. 

"I tell you if it's the wrong number they're in for it," she reached over and snatched the phone up, "Hello?" she growled.

"Turn on your TV Tess," she perked a bit with curiosity at the tone in Casside's voice. Searching quickly for the remote she flipped it on. "Channel 13, it should be being announced again soon."

"What are you doing up?" she cradled the phone as the commercial for Swift came on. The new dance club in town. ~ We need a commercial hmm… ~

"I haven't slept," Tess groaned. Casside's was a strange one she had to admit. But that's why she slept all day. "It's on."

"New crimes are suspected in Toyama, with over 30 people gone missing, more tonight." Tess stared dumbstruck. Nearly dropping the phone she fell back on her bed. 

"30?" Casside was silent on the other end. 

"That's not all of them, we know it." Tess gritted her teeth. She knew Casside was right, but she didn't want to admit it. 

"What do we do?" Tess was breathing different now. Faster and shorter, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Nothing we can do…" Casside got quiet again, "But you need to breathe Tess." She stopped and held her breath, trying hard to calm herself.

"It's not us I swear it's not us," Tess finally burst out. Her eyes were watering and she tried hard to control it. 

"Maybe Tess, maybe," with that Casside clicked the phone off and Tess just lay there, starring at her ceiling shocked and scared.

"It wasn't us,"

----------

Ryo lay sprawled on the sofa starring up at the ceiling. The TV was on, there hadn't been anymore announcements of the missing people. Closing his eyes he remembered the look in Mia's green ones. She had looked so…distraught? Yes, 30 people missing was a lot and chilled everyone to the bone, but there was something else in Mia's eyes. 

"Now we will join Connie Adams down in Toyama with more details on the disturbing disappearance of 30 people, Connie," the news anchor announced causing Ryo to bolt up. The TV screen showed a young raven hair girl holding a microphone. 

"Thank you Allie, I'm here in the city of Toyama, a place where much mystery has happened. It only shocks few to see the large number of missing people from this town. As of last month, 30 men have gone missing. There aren't much leads onto what is going on down here, but the authorities believe it has something to do with the mob…" Ryo tuned the rest out. ~ The mob, yeah right! This is the Dynasty's work… ~

His eyes flickered back to the television as a commercial came on about a new techno club in Toyama. Lights, steam, girls dancing wildly, "the place to be", D-Mix. 

"Hmm…didn't Mia say something about that place last week?" 

----------

Sage walked down the crowded street. People flocked to the newsstands, anxious to grab the newspaper to find out more about the missing people. His violet eyes narrowed in on one girl who stood a few feet away from the mobbed newsstand.

Her sea green curls were pulled up into a high ponytail. The white streaks standing out brightly against the pastel colored hair. Her eyes were worried as she tugged her coat tighter around her small frame. Tan legs hung out of a white mini skirt with white ankle boots hugging her feet. Then he noticed her eyes were connected with his. Taking a step back she turned and started to walk away. Sage jogged to catch up with her, but when she turned the corner she was out of sight. 

~ hmm weird.. ~

----------

= later that night =

"Guys lets go out," a whimper came from Cye at Kento's random outburst of ideas. "Aww c'mon! Just don't pack it so hard this time buddy!"

"Kento, there's no where new to go," Sage said resting his head back on the sofa. For how mature some of them were, they had all become party animals…except Mia…or so they thought. 

"Hey Mia, what was the club you mentioned?" Ryo asked as he spotted Mia coming down stairs. She stopped, almost shocked, but resumed her walk. 

"D-mix…its only be open for a couple of weeks…but I heard it's really neat inside," Mia said casting a glance around at them. None of them were looking at her, to her luck. 

"You haven't gone in yet?" Rowen asked looking up from his book. That's when his eyes widened. "Mia! Your hair!" Her hands went instantly to her purple streaks. Only Sage had noticed until now. "What did you do?!"

"Um…a friend of mine was experimenting on it," she laughed nervously but then returned to Rowen's first question, "No I haven't gone inside." ~ That's technically not a lie, I've worked outside at the Bon Fire, not inside the club. ~ Mia thought reassuring herself that it wasn't a lie. 

"Lets go there tonight!" Kento exclaimed jumping up, everyone nodded and drifted upstairs to get ready. Mia leaned against the counter, starring down at her hands. ~ be careful you guys ~


	3. Chapter three

Misguided Bodies

Chapter 3

By

Midnight siren

Ryo walked up to the entrance of the club. Clad in a red silky shirt and black pants. He had decided not to wear a jacket that night, it was fairly hot tonight. Brushing his bangs out of the way he looked around.

The outside of D-mix was as flashy as it looked inside. A long line was formed, being guided by blinking strands of rope. The outside walls were glass cases, the backs were black and each case was flashing a different color. 

"Ryo!" he looked up as Cye and Rowen walked up, both in blue. Rowen was in a dark blue polo shirt and black jeans that hugged him in all the right places, for the girl's eyes to wander. Cye was wearing a light blue silky short sleeve shirt with white slacks. Sage and Kento hadn't shown up yet, they were trying to snag a parking place. 

"Man look at this place," Rowen made a low whistle as his eyes scanned the place. Most of the crowd was made up of men, but there was a few girls sprinkled through out the people. "Hey there's Sage and Kento."

Sage walked up behind them, a silky green shirt clinging to his chest. A black jacket hung on his arm and black pants snug on his hips. Kento had on a orange tank top with gray pants. 

"Come on! Lets get in line!" he hurried them over, stopping to check out a few girls. Standing in line the noticed a few bouncers checking the lines. One stopped and looked at them. Ryo glanced at everyone and then looked back at the bouncer. 

"Come with us," the bulkier guard bellowed to them. All 5 glanced at each other and nodded. Following them into the front gates their eyes widened. 

Rowen started to grin like an idiot, they were in a room that looked exactly like a solar system. They had shooting stars going across the ceiling. Glass tables were lit up with girls dancing on top of them, poles running down the middle of them with glow in the dark strings caging them in. There was a bar on one wall, the table was lit up with blue and green lights. Black lights ran along the bottom edges of the floor and along the edges of the glass tables. 

"Welcome!" they all looked over at a guy in his mid 20's. His black hair was ruffled and a bit over his eyes. Tan and clad in a purple silk shirt, black jacket and slacks. He slightly resembled Sage and Ryo mixed together. "Friends of Mia Koji I presume?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he just smiled, it had a slightly evil twist to it. He waved the bouncers away and motioned them to follow him. 

"My name is Johovan, I run this place with my sister, Nova. Mia's a dear friend of mine, she's friends with some of my dancers too. She informed me you all were coming tonight, asked me to make sure you had the time of your lives tonight," his eyes flickered with something unnamable. "So, everything here tonight is on the house, stay as long as you'd like to, as many drinks as you can consume and dance with all the girls you want."

"Seriously?!" they all cried. ~ Mia didn't say she had connections! Cool man! ~ Kento thought, his eyes sparkling with how many things he could do here. 

"Serious," he smiled again, it was starting to creep them out, "Would you like the grand tour or venture out on your own?" 

"Tour," Sage said, getting odd looks from everyone. ~ Just to make sure ~ he said to them telepathically. They all nodded their agreement, which made Johovan smile. 

"Okay, right now we're in the Space Bar, also known as the North Hall, and the North Entrance,"

"What do you mean north hall?" Cye queried raising an eyebrow. 

"This club is split into 5 sections. North hall, South hall, East wing, West wing and the outside Bon Fire," he replied walking at a brisk pace into a circle area. It was filled with flowers and steam. "This is the fish bowl," he motioned to the glass tanks, "it is the middle area that connects every thing….minus the Bon Fire. Over here in the West wing is the Sea Foam Lagoon," Cye's eyes bugged out. 

The walls were rock covered in fake seaweed, small sections were small fish tanks with large or small fish in them. Shells also decorated the rocks. Vines and other water plants hung from the ceiling, some draping to make small privet areas. Steam rose from the warm foot of water that splashed at peoples feet. Cye stepped down the first stair to get into the room and grinned widely. The bar table was made entirely out of pearl, lights behind it to cause a glowing effect. Lights were also placed in various areas in the water, giving it a glowing look. The girls danced on top of flat rocks with huge bright pink flowers above them. Once in a while the flowers would open up and shower on them for a few minutes then close to refill. 

"I take it you enjoy this room?" Johovan asked Cye, who's only reply was a vigorous head nod. Johovan let out a low laugh as Rowen tried to drag Cye away. "Trust me, you can come back time and time again." Cye nodded a bit and gave up his fight. ~ This club could be addictive for Cye ~ Kento thought, muffling his chuckle. "We'll now take you to the East wing…beware though…we have nude dancers in there."

"Where?!" Kento perked up from his on little world. Ryo rolled his eyes, out of them all Kento was far by the most perverted of them all. 

"The East wing, all so known as the Rock Cave," Johovan said as the shuffled through the fish bowl. 

"How does Mia know you?" Sage asked, he was finding it odd that Mia would hang out with nude dancers and men like him. Johovan looked at him, grinning. 

"Mia's a great dancer, that's all I have to say…now," they entered through a pebble-beaded curtain. Kento's eyes widened with wonderment. 

It was a pretty basic room. Huge boulders sat in the corners of the room, the walls looked like a rock climbing wall with a bar table made completely of black granite. Black rod iron cages hung from the ceiling, a total of 20 all together, with nude girls dancing in them. In the middle of the whole room was a large circle that had a bright orange and red light, causing it to look like the natural glow of a fire. 

"Now this is my room!" Kento went to move forward but Sage and Ryo grabbed each of his arms. "AWWw, come on you guys!"

"No, not yet, wait until the tour is done, for your own good," Sage added his last line in a low warning whisper. Kento nodded and straightened up. ~ this is almost to perfect… ~ Johovan thought intrigued at these boy's behavior. 

"Now…onto the South hall!" the followed him out of the Rock Cave and back into the fish bowl. ~ Ryo…do you feel a little weird? ~ Sage asked glancing at Ryo.

~ just a little….but I'm sure it's nothing…we're worrying to much! This guy knows Mia…so this club can't be all that bad right? ~ Sage didn't respond as they entered the South Hall.

"Well come to the Light Cavern, also the south entrance," Johovan stepped out of Sage's vision. His one visible violet eye widened in surprise. 

The walls were covered in vibrant green vines, with lilies and other tropical flowers hanging off them. Steam rose everywhere and bright white lights flashed in all directions. The bar on the other hand was a different shape. It was shaped as a huge mushroom (AN: if you've ever been to the South Coast Plaza in Huntington Beach California and been to the Rainforest Café then you should know what I'm thinking this looks like). Butterflies were fluttering about and around the dancers that moved wildly atop of the light up tables. Some girls dance in light up glass cases, some had no girls but had large snakes. 

"Wow," Sage breathed and stumbled along through the crowds as they followed. Johovan. Johovan leaned in towards a guard who was standing by the exit door. He nodded and they slipped through the door. They shivered at the sudden coldness of being outside. 

Ryo's face lit up at the sight of the huge bon fire that sat in the middle of the enormous circle created out of rocks. The dancers were on flat rocks that had a pit completely around them with fire in the pit. It was pretty basic also, but the full moon was gorgeous to look at while you danced. 

"Ryo's room!" Kento joked slapping his back. Johovan looked at them all, the creepy smile once again on his face. 

"I hope you have all enjoyed the grand tour, have fun now, Mia's best wishes," he breezed by them, something seemed to be on his mind. Sage sent him a side glare as he passed. He didn't like the man, even if he was Mia's friend. 

"Well see ya guys later!" Kento took off through the door and disappeared. Cye had somehow snuck out before hand to go back to the Sea Foam Lagoon. 

"Guessing you're staying here Ryo?" Sage asked looking intensely at Ryo, who nodded. Sage and Rowen parted ways with Ryo, and Rowen took off back to the Space Bar. 

"Hello there," Ryo looked up startled. ~ The girls here doesn't waste any time now do they ~ he thought with a wide smile. He was smiling down at a young girl who looked about 18 or 19. She had long brown and blonde hair with dazzling blue eyes. Her skin seemed darker from the fire's light. 

"Hi," Ryo replied almost shyly. Usually he had the others there to back him up, but now he was alone on his own, no moral support. 

"I'm Nova, I saw you talking to my brother, your first time here?" Ryo nodded and she grinned, "you must be very special to get the grand tour from him."

"Yeah you could say that…he's friends with a good friend of mine…of the guys I was with also, we live with her, she's great and…" Ryo stopped himself. He was babbling about Mia again. He had done this last time the guys had left him alone. Smiling her understanding she looked back towards the fire. 

"What's her name? Does she work here or something?" Ryo hesitated at the question. 'Mia's a great dancer, that's all I have to say…' Johovan's words came back to him, disturbing him a bit. ~ Mia wouldn't dance like that, so no that's a defiant no ~

"Her name is Mia, no, she doesn't work here. I don't know how they know each other…she said she's never been inside before." Nova rose an eyebrow and smiled widely. 

"Mia Koji?!" Ryo nodded slightly and she giggled, "oh! I see why she's said she'd never been inside! Johovan always puts her out here. Says her red spunky hair gives her a sexy look in the fire. I'm covering for her today….do you know why she's not here?" Ryo was shocked to hear Mia was a dancer. 

"N-no, no idea why," Ryo responded and she just shrugged. 

"Like to dance?" Ryo nodded and they headed out towards the dance floor. 

----------

Cye sat in one of the few coral chairs in the Sea Foam Lagoon. There wasn't a huge need for chairs, since few sat. Most people were up dancing the night away. Which he would be too but he was to hypnotized by one of the dancers. 

She had long sea green and white streaked hair. It was wet at the moment so the once large bouncy curls had turned into smaller heavier curls. Her blue eyes were usually resting shut as she moved wildly to the techno music. Once in a while they would snap open to gaze at different guys, getting their attention, but never once did these blue beauties rest on him. Her tanned body was barely covered, her pasties covered only parts of her breasts and her shimmering thong didn't cover much either. But her thin sheer sarong hugged her hips, sticking to her legs from the water. 

Cye jerked as a girl came and started to dance in front of him. Her eyes tempting him along with her body movements. He gulped and allowed her to pull him to his feet. They moved towards the dance floor and they started to dance. Her body was pressed up against his, her hands all over his body. His eyes wondered over to the dancers after a while, she was looking at him. Their eyes locked and she quickly looked away, almost shocked at what she saw. 

~ Who are you? ~ he thought awed at her body and moves. Someone came up to her, a young man she had been eyeing for a while. She looked at her dance partner and she nodded. Stepping down from her platform someone took her place. She lead him away from the platform, passing Cye on the way. Their eyes locked once more and she tugged the man faster towards one of the bouncers. The guard nodded and they headed up the coral and seashell stairs. ~ What's up there? ~


	4. Chapter four

Misguided Bodies

Chapter 4

By

Midnight siren

----------

Mia hugged her black leather calf length coat to her. Feeling the tie around her waist start to cut off her air supply she loosened a bit. Her hair was down in a zillion braids…the reason she was late for work that night. Johovan had called her, begging her to come in that they were negative some girls, that they were losing business and a lot of guys had requested her. She didn't really believe him all that much, but she wanted to check on the guys to make sure no one was causing them trouble. 

"Hey Mia," she looked up at Johovan's other sister, Deon, "Johovan said you'd be coming by…working at the Bon Fire again?"

"That's what outfit I'm wearing," she replied wrapping her arms around her stomach as if showing she wasn't willing to surrender the coat yet. Deon nodded and motioned her to follow her.

"You're not needed yet, Nova's been doing a good job filling in…go see Johovan first," Mia nodded and headed towards the front entrance. She looked around at the long lines being formed outside it. She only imagined the line at the south entrance. 

"Losing business huh Johovan?" he jumped and looked back at her, a smile sweeping across his face. It hadn't been the same one he had given the guys…this is for greeting and seductive at the same time. 

"Of course darling! With out you this place is nothing," Mia laughed and ignored his attempt to flirt. She needed to, or she would be sucked in again, like she had been with Ryo's. 

For 3 months, he had acted so romantic towards her, so caring, so flirtatious, so…so more then a friend. Then one day boom! He brought home another girl from school, introduced her as his new girl friend. He hadn't seen her horrified look, or her anger in her heart, he hadn't seen her tears either. And he would never know about any of that, never. 

"I'm working in the Bon Fire right?" Johovan nodded, "is it okay if I go check on my friends real quick?" he nodded once more.

Going inside she got a few catcalls from some of the regulars there. Looking towards the bar she spotted the familiar blue hair sitting alone trying to ignore all the girls that were crowded around him. Seeking out the black and white hair she knew to well she walked over towards the pole dancers. 

"Casside!" the girl swung around one more time and bent over back wards towards Mia. She smiled and stood up, walking over she knelt beside the separating web of white. 

"Hey Mia! Didn't think you were coming tonight! What's up? You working the Space Bar now?" Mia shook her head and glanced over at Rowen who had turned now to face the crowd. Praying he didn't see her she looked back at Casside.

"I need you to do me a favor. See the guy at the bar, with the blue hair?" Casside stood a bit getting a better view of the bar, she looked back down and nodded. "Make sure he doesn't get a room tonight." Casside looked into Mia's eyes, noticing the protective look in them she nodded. "Thanks Cass, I owe you one!"

"No sweat darling! Have fun tonight!" Casside returned to her pole, always keeping one eye on Rowen as she danced. Mia left for the next room, entering the fish bowl she threw a few smiles around to the guys she knew. Taking a step towards the Sea Foam Lagoon she bumped into her sea green haired friend. 

"Mia! Girl, what on earth are you doing here? Isn't it your night off?" Gwen sounded almost scolding. Mia laughed and looked towards the Lagoon. 

"Getting out of a room I see…" Gwen looked down, ashamed. 

"Yeah…."

"Gwen…do me a favor, if you see a guy, he's dressed in a silky short sleeved shirt, it's pale blue… he has reddish brown hair…"

"Oh you mean that guy?" she pointed towards the stairs where a girl was leading Cye towards. Mia's eyes widened and turned to Gwen.

"Get him away from her! Don't let him go into a room," Gwen nodded, asking no questions and dashed over towards him, ripping him away from the blonde. Mia sighed in relief and headed towards the "nudist area". Instantly spotted Kento with three girls on him she looked around for Tess. There she was in her birthday suit up in her cage dancing away. Walking over to a rock near Tess's cage she hauled herself up, and waved her hands to get Tess's attention. The dancer stopped and looked over at her with a wide smile.

"What can I do for you?" Tess screamed over the music. Mia pointed over at Kento. "Yeah I've seen him! He's a hit with the ladies…what about him?"

"Don't let him into a room!" Tess looked confused but nodded, "promise me Tess!"

"I promise! Now skit! It's you're day off," Mia nodded, climbing back down. Now she just had to warn Eveon about Sage…she bet she could take care of Ryo herself. Walking back towards the fish bowl she peeked into the Lagoon, Cye was busy dancing with Gwen. She caught Gwen's eye and she winked at her. Mia smile and waved her thanks. Walking towards the door made of vines and white lights she pushed her was past a few people. Instantly she had stopped Eveon….and Sage. He was over there with her, Eveon was slowly making her way towards the rooms. Grabbing one of her friends, Lindsey she looked at her pleading. 

"Get Eveon for me, please! And quick!" Lindsey looked over and Eveon and shook her head.

"She's going to a room, can't," 

"Fine!" Mia pushed and shoved her way through the crowd, trying to think of a way to get Eveon away from Sage. Quickly she shoved a bulky man into them, which knocked Sage from Eveon's grasp, Sage glared at the man and Mia grabbed Eveon's hand. She looked startled to see Mia there, let alone the angry and nervous look on her face.

"Don't take him to a room Eveon, he's my best friend, don't let anyone else either," she shoved away knowing Eveon got the picture and headed towards the exit door. Holding her coat tighter to her as she entered the cold nights air she regretted asking to work outside. It was always so cold and she barely wore anything. Untying the tie around her waist she discarded her jacket, handing it to her favorite bouncer to take. 

She walked out around the fire in her suede shirt that laced up between her breasts and split after that to reveal her toned tummy. She wore a tight black skirt with matching short shorts under it. She had on no shoes but the D-mix anklet on her right ankle. Walking towards an empty bolder platform she spotted Nova dancing with Ryo. She climbed the stone steps in the back to get onto the plat form, the fire nibbling at her feet. 

Slowly she got into the groove of things. The music over took her body, the techno beat seemed to run through her blood, moving her body for her. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes open and on Ryo, but her eyes kept drifting shut. Knowing very well that she couldn't trust Nova with Ryo she looked at Sammy, the bouncer and he grabbed his microphone. 

"Hey, hey, hey Bon Fire goers! If you haven't noticed on our middle stone we had the lovely and talented Mia Koji up here tonight," that did it, Ryo reeled away from Nova, who was leading him towards the stone steps that went to the rooms he looked up at her. His eyes wide as she moved her body gracefully, never missing a beat. Not daring to look straight at him she focused on the guys around him so she could keep an eye out for him. Nova looked pissed and walked away. 

~ yeah that's right Nova….you're not getting him or any of them ~

----------

Kento was in babe heaven. He had a blonde draped on one arm and a brunet on the other, with a red head on his lap. She was trailing lines across his chest when he had noticed a girl on a boulder. Her hair was in a billion tiny braids and what looked to be like nothing on but a calf length leather coat. ~ She looks just like Mia… ~ she waved the dancer in the cage out of her trance and they started to have a conversation. The girl had pointed towards him, and he pretended not to notice. That's when the dancer had caught his attention. He really hadn't paid any attention to the cage dancers, but now her beauty had taken him by surprise. 

She had long brown hair that had what looked like natural waves in it. Of course, she was wearing nothing, which made her even more attractive. Her body was flawless, firm with perfect sized breasts. Her long legs looked smooth and glistened in the light, clad in only a gold anklet on her left ankle. 

When his eyes returned to the girl on the boulder she was gone. He couldn't find her for anywhere, but the girl on his lap had taken his attention away from the search when she leaned in to him. 

"Wanna go to a room?" Kento reeled back a little in shock. He starred down at the girl, obviously she wasn't kidding. He nodded and excused himself from the other girls. She had her arms wrapped around his waist, leading him towards black stairs that had a bouncer by them. He nodded to her and they started to go up them.

----------

Tess gasped at the sight of the guy Mia had asked to make sure none of the girls took him to a room was headed in that direction. ~ Millie no, no, no! ~ she screamed in her mind. She grabbed her yellow robe that was at her feet and shoved open her cage door. Climbing down as fast as she could she sprinted towards the stairs. They were already out of sight, the bouncer held her back and she glared at him.

"Orders," he nodded and she started to take the stairs two at a time, finally she could see Millie in sight. Lunging towards her she grabbed the red heads arm jerking her towards her. 

"WHAT THE?!" she screamed at Tess, startling Kento, who couldn't stop starring at Tess and Millie. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Sorry Millie…Jake wants you up there, I need a break…caught a cold and all…need some rest," Millie glared daggers at Tess and nodded. Turning towards Kento she gave him an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry Kento…duty calls," she gave Tess one more glare and headed down the stairs. Tess leaded against the wall catching her breath.

"That was a close one," 

"Close one to what?" Tess jumped, totally forgetting Kento was still there. Tess leaned forward, her hair she had worked to hard for falling over her shoulders. 

"Um…not having a dancer up in the cage for to long. Our boss doesn't like that," Kento rose and eyebrow and she smiled sweetly up at him. He was about 3 inches taller then her. Her smile widened inside at his flushed cheeks. 

"I'm Kento…you are?" she was taken back a bit….she wasn't suppose to talk to the people that came in here to dance. It was always easier to get them, because if it gets to personal you'd fail.

"Tess," she replied gently. Saying her name felt like sin to her. ~ but this is Mia's friend…they probably won't come back in anyway ~

"Wanna go into the room to sit or something?"

"No!" she snapped standing straight in, "I mean since I'm off duty I'm not even suppose to be up here, neither are you, come on," she started to walk down the stairs, checking to make sure he was behind her. He was, following like an obedient dog. ~ Now if all guys listened this well ~ she rolled her eyes at that last thought. 

----------

Cye was caught completely off guard when the sea green beauty had yanked him away from the nameless girl that was leading him to a room. The brunet glared at the girl, making her glare right back.

"Sorry, special request here hun!" the sea green girl snapped at the brunet. She just rolled her eyes and walked away. She sighed, smiled and seemed happy with herself. Then she turned back to Cye her smile wavering a bit. ~ Oops…what do I say to him? ~ 

"Hi! I'm Gwen…um…yeah she was no good, so I decided to step in," she babbled trying to keep a smile. ~ How stupid can you sound? ~

"I'm Cye," he's shocked expression turned into a shy smile, which made Gwen smile a genuine smile. ~ Wow he's cute! Now I see why Mia's friends with him ~

"Wanna dance?" Cye nodded and they headed towards the dance floor. A slower song came on, forcing them a bit closer then Gwen was comfortable with. Usually the guys didn't know her name, usually they never talked. Body language did it all…that was how it was suppose to be. Get to personal and things start to mess up, and ruin everything. 

"How long have you worked here?" ~ oh just stop talking Cye ~ 

"Since it opened…I'm a top dancer as Johovan says. I saw you getting a tour…first time I'm guessing?" Cye nodded and she smiled, "Are you friends with Johovan?"

"No…but a friend of ours knows him," Cye looked thoughtful for a moment, "pretty well I guess…."

"What's her name?" Gwen knew who it was. Any friends of Mia's would get special treatment. She had only started dancing last week but the girls had known her since the club opened. Johovan was into her…it was obvious but Mia seemed prone to his attempts…which was a good thing if you think about it. 

"Mia…Mia Koji….do you know her?" Gwen decided if Mia hadn't told Cye herself not to go into a room she hadn't told them she worked there. 

"No…but the name does sound familiar…does she come here often?" Cye shrugged as another song came on. 

"She said she had never been in here….but Johovan had said she was a great dancer…so I don't know…" Gwen smiled inwardly. ~ Yes, Mia is a GREAT dancer ~

"Oh well, I'm sure she can explain when you see her next," Gwen just smiled and continued dancing. She spotted Mia out by the entrance, she winked at her and Mia smiled widely. Giving a soft flick of her hand Mia left out of sight. ~ Mia you need to tell them…and soon…~

----------

Rowen was sitting at the bar, his back turned towards the dance floor. There were a lot of girls there….over half of them worked here though. He didn't want to be sucked in by some paid dancer. ~ I've defiantly come to the wrong place if I'm looking for a relationship ~ he thought scolding himself in a way. He was only 21…he was suppose to be having fun right now, not looking to settle down. ~ But you've been off and on with all those girls during the times with the Dynasty….maybe I'm just looking for a girlfriend that will last longer then a month ~. 

Spinning around on his chair he looked out towards the dance tables. The pole dancers seemed to be his favorite, maybe it was because how they swung around reminded him of flying…or it was just that one beautiful girl that was dancing tonight. She wasn't on the pole at the moment, she was kneeling down talking to a young girl who's hair was done in a zillion braids. He was to far away to get a good look at her, but he had seen the dancer up close when he had first come in. 

Her black and white hair looked more like black and neon green under the black lights. It fell over her shoulders, making her lightning blue eyes stand out with one quick glance at her. She was tan and more beautiful beyond words. Her outfit gave her a cowgirl/ whore look….but no matter what she was gorgeous. Her daisy dukes came right to the bottom of her butt, with a sparkly strapless bra under her white no sleeve tied up shirt. She had white boots that came up to her knees with 3-inch heels. 

The girl left, and she returned to the pole. She ran, jumping onto it and spinning around it three times before she reached the ground and leaned back, looking straight at him. His heart sped up, making him gulp. ~ Don't…a dancer is not a good girlfriend candidate! That wouldn't last longer then two days! ~ She swung herself up, wrapping on leg around the pole taking a slow spin, then moving down spreading her legs. A guy approached her and she just starred at him, her partner then took him away, having someone come and dance next to her. Rowen continued to watch her, and she continued to dance and glance at him, their eyes locking a few times. 

~ Why do I feel so strange when you look at me? ~

----------

Sage was dancing with a few brunets to a fast pace techno song. Ever since that big guy had run into him and that nameless girl he hadn't seen her since. She hadn't said a word to him, just smiled and used REALLY good body language. He had loved the way she smelled, the way the light played off her wavy platinum blonde hair, the way she moved against him while they danced. She had to have been so perfect in every way…but her occupation. Dancers were never perfect inside, they were all about looks and what was on the outside. She probably had no brains and was an air head blonde. 

"We'll be right back," all three brunets said at once, totally leaving Sage alone to dance by himself. ~ okay I can handle this ~ he thought keeping his beat to the music. 

~ Where's Eveon? ~ he gasped as a telepathic messed rang in his head. It was a girl's voice.

~ I have no idea….some one must have sent her home… ~ Sage stood wide eyed and scared. Things were going wrong now….normal people weren't telepathic…no they weren't. 

"Sage," he looked over as Kento called his name. He looked tired, which was expressing how he felt. Sage probably had only consumed half of what Kento had. His eyes were bloodshot and glazed over. 

"Home?" Kento nodded and leaned on him for support. They had been there a good 6 hours already he thought it was time to start heading home.

----------

Cye was giggly again by the end of his 4th drink. Gwen was still dancing with him, laughing and smiling more then she had ever since she started her new job. She had learned a lot about Cye tonight. How his favorite color was light blue, he loved fish and the water, he lived with 5 other people…then he had mentioned something about a tiger, but she had brushed that off. She still had yet to touch him, afraid of what she might feel when she did. 

"Cye!" he spun around, a little to fast, and hand to place a hand on Gwen's shoulder to keep himself steady. Gwen gasped as a powerful feeling passed through her like breeze blowing through her stomach, only stronger. Her blue eyes were wide as she looked at him strangely.

"Cye's drunk again," Kento laughed hanging on Sage for more support as he tipped one way then the other. Cye just giggled, fling an arm over Gwen's shoulders and laughing some more. Gwen snapped out of her trance like stage and wrapped an arm around him. 

"Whoa there big boy," she laughed, it must have looked very funny. A petite little girl like her, holding up a guy who was clearly almost a whole foot taller then her.

"I recognize you," she looked up at the blonde's voice. She stifled a gasp. ~ he was the one from the news paper stand… ~

"Oh, well you must have gotten me confused with someone else….I've never seen you in my life," she replied trying to steady Cye. He gave her a funny look at Cye playfully swiped at him.

"Be nice Sage," he giggled as he fell back again. Gwen couldn't help but laugh, but stopped short as the feeling swept through her again. ~ that's so strong… it's stronger then anyone else…~ she brushed off the feeling, blaming it on the one drink she had that night. It had messed up her insides once again. 

"Why don't I help you to your car?" Gwen offered wrapping an arm around Cye's waist and holding onto his hand.

"No need, I'll take the little feller," she looked up at a blue haired boy came up, he looked a bit drunk as well, but sober enough to hold up Cye. He took Cye from her, holding him up with one arm. 

"Thanks for the help," Kento mumbled while watching the girls dance around them. 

"Come on Kento, bed time for you and Cye," Sage said swinging him around.

"Byyyyyeeee Gwwwweeeennnnn," Cye nearly screamed as Rowen dragged him away. Laughing nervously Gwen gave him a soft wave.

"Goodbye Cye…" she smiled to herself. Glad that she had helped out Mia. Yeah her count for the night would be down, well barely any really, but she was happy. She had fun, something a 20-year-old should do right? 

"Hey Gwen," one of her friends from the Lagoon tapped her arm, "You're on one last song then Johovan said to send you home," Gwen nodded and fluffed her hair. Getting up on the rock once more she took away her happy smiling look and replaced it with a seductive one. ~ Don't come back Cye…you take my mind off work to much…dangerously to much ~

----------

Ryo had had enough, he had stood by for over three hours watching Mia degrade herself up there. He didn't know what the jerk Johovan had on her, but her dancing would end now. The bon fire reflected in his own fire lit eyes as he marched his way towards the bouncer. Grabbing Mia's jacket from the hanger and ignoring the guards yells he stalked over towards Mia's platform. Jumping straight over the pit he landed in front of Mia, startling her horribly.

"Ryo! What on earth are you doing," she looked around nervously and took a step back.

"You're coming home now Mia," he wrapped the jacket around the struggling Mia and swung her over his shoulder. 

"Ryo Sanda!! Put me down this instant! Ryo please stop! You don't know what you're doing! Ryo!" she was wiggling and trying to pound on his back. He spotted the others worried looks at the door and jumped off her platform. Walking briskly over to them and pasted the angry bouncer he tried to pass, but he blocked his way.

"I suggest you put her down mister," the bouncer said flexing his muscles to show he meant business.

"And I suggest you get out of my way!"

"Ryo man," Rowen warned him, eyes a burgundy color from the fire. 

"Put her down,"

"Move," Ryo went to push him out of the way and Mia scream as he pushed him back, nearly knocking Ryo over.

"Ted! Don't! He's a friend!" Ted growled and moved out of the way, Ryo walking past him. The guys followed, Rowen finally recognizing the girl who had talked to the pole dancer.

"Mia?" 

"We'll talk about this later," Ryo growled as they all headed straight out the North exit. They passed Eveon on the way out, her eyes wide and she went running after them in the parking lot. 

"Mia!" they all stopped…Ryo finally putting her down. Mia glared at Ryo and turned to Eveon. "What's going on? You okay?" Sage's eyes widened, it was the girl. She was actually talking.

"I'm fine…my friend here is just a little mad that's all," Mia said ignoring the expression on Ryo's face. "I'll be okay,"

"Are you sure? I can give you a ride home…or you can stay with me and Tess," Mia shook her head and Kento's perked up.

"Tess?"

"Shut up Kento," Sage, Ryo and Mia all snapped at him. Ryo grabbed Mia's upper arm and yanked her towards the car. She squealed in pain and reeled back from him, Eveon jumping into action. Tugging Mia behind her she glared at Ryo.

"Keep your hands off of her," Ryo's blue eyes were enraged and Mia knew what was next. 

"No, don't," she pushed pasted Eveon and looked at her, "I appreciate your concern…but I have some explaining to do…" Eveon finally took noticed of Sage and realized what was going on.

"Oh…they…didn't know?" Mia shook her head, pushing some braids out of the way. Placing a hand on Mia's shoulder she smiled at the 22-year-old. "Goodnight, make sure you call if anything happens alright?" Mia nodded and quickly hugged Eveon goodbye. She fished her keys out of her pocket in her coat and turned to the guys. 

"I'll drive myself home," Mia said emotionless and headed towards her car. 

"Ryo…" Sage said trying to comfort him but Ryo just glared at him. 

"Don't Sage…just don't," he turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter five

Misguided Bodies

Chapter 5

By

Midnight siren

----------

Mia had gotten home ten minutes earlier then the guys. All she did though was sit on the sofa and wait. Her heart was racing, she couldn't believe Ryo's behavior. What really angered her was the rank smell of his breath. ~ You had the nerve to go and take me away from dancing to come home with a bunch of drunk guys? Great just great! ~ Mia still didn't believe she had left them to get home on their own, but she did it. Her head shot up as the door slammed open, two drunk Ronins and three tipsy ones walked in. 

Ryo still looked upset, and pretty damn scary. His hair was a mess, his shirt wrinkled and two buttons had come undone. The once caring and loving tiger blue eyes were now blood shot and glazed over in anger and from being intoxicated. ~ take a deep breath and be prepared, he's a hot one tonight ~

"Mia…" Ryo's tone almost seemed like a warning, "I don't know what Johovan has on you, but you're not dancing any more." ~ What he has on me? What? ~

"Ryo! What makes you think he has anything on me?" Mia nearly screamed, she had been hot headed lately…thanks to the guy's influence.

"What on earth would make you go up there, dance like that and totally dishonor us and your name!" He clenched his fists tightly, ready to strike anything near him. Rowen was near by the sofa, Sage was behind Mia. His arms were hard to restrain, he just wanted to hold Mia. She was shaking so badly, it hurt him to see her that upset. 

"There is NOTHING wrong with that!" Mia screamed, her voice echoing in the high ceiling room. Kento groaned and Cye just giggled.

"Mia not so loud," Kento shut up instantly and so did Cye at Mia's hard and cold stare. Her gaze shifted back to Ryo, seething she took a step towards him. Her hands itching to wrap around his tan little neck. The tan cheating little neck she had wanted to badly to strangle before. 

"You have no right Ryo Sanda! I do not dishonor my name or my friends! I do what I do for pure fun! I dance, that's it" she hissed 'that's' and took another step towards him, "I dance on my own free will and I also have friends there! They are decent human beings who have a life to live and some have families to support! I wouldn't expect you of all people to understand!" Sage had placed his hands on her shaking shoulders, in an attempt to stop her advance on Ryo. Shrugging it off she took another step towards him, backing Ryo against the wall now. "You and the others go out, party all night get drunk and expect me to clean up after you! You don't get any work done, you don't have a job and you sit around all day and expect me to support you all! I did for a while, no complaints but things have gotten out of hand around here! I manage to dance and hold a part time job, and support 5 other people! You never once complain but now that I'm out having fun like you guys there's something wrong with that….the only thing wrong about this situation is you! You want to keep me home like a little house pet who will take care of you and have no life, I won't stand for it! NO I WON'T!" she twisted on one heel and stormed out. 

Ryo just starred at the door as it slammed shut behind the fiery red head. Her attitude had changed in a split second, from the caring Mia to the….outraged Mia? He finally tore his gaze away and met Sage's cold stare. Ryo held up his hands as Sage went to say something.

"Don't even go there Sage," Ryo turned and walked towards the stairs. It defiantly was bed time for him. He would have a migraine in the morning and an angry Mia to deal with. 

Stumbling upstairs he noticed his door a bit ajar, shadows lurking by the door. Blinking he tried to focus straight, having a hard time as the last 3 shots he had taken before he left started to kick in. Walking towards the door he stopped, taking a shaky breath he swung the door open and flicked the light on. Nothing. ~ Your mind is playing tricks on you Ryo….hang in there man…a few more steps and it's your … ~ he was out before he could even finish that last thought. 

----------

Mia sat half way up the hundreds of steps that lead up to the Twilight Temple. Her head rested in her hands, her body shaking from cold and the tears she was holding back. For so long, so long she had fought to keep it together. Fought to show Ryo he didn't get to her, to show him she had no feelings other then as a friend towards him. But one night had changed it all, in a flash of rage she had blown her cool. None of the other guys would have been able to get to her like that…of course none of the other guys would have done what Ryo did either. 

"Why do you always do this to me Ryo?" she sighed, nearly flinging herself back on the stairs. She arched her back as she felt the edge of the step in the middle of her back. The crystal tears finally trickled down her cheeks, making cold wet trails down them as they went, her arms were flung out to the side, her legs bent and twisted to the side. Taking a deep and shaky breath she wished with all her might that if she closed her eyes and opened them again, that it would all have been a dream. Resting her greens shut for a few seconds she opened then again. She still starred up at the same starry sky she was looking at a few seconds ago. 

"Mia?" she bolted up, cursing one of the guys for following her. Looking down a few flights of stairs she was surprised to find Johovan walking slowly and steadily up them. "There you are. I saw your car down there….thought something had happened to you." Mia gave him a faint smile, running her hands across her cheeks. ~ Don't let him see you crying. ~

"Yeah….my…uh…thinking spot," Mia finally stuttered out. Johovan reached her and sat beside her, only a few inches away. 

"Mia dear…what's wrong?" placing his hand on her cheek, he turned her to face him.. Tilting her head up slightly the moonlight reflected off her unshed tears in her eyes. Frowning he shook his head, "It was those boys wasn't it?" Mia gently yanked away, almost angry.

"They aren't boys Johovan…" Mia said defensively. No matter how mad she was at Ryo, she wouldn't stand by and let someone disrespect them. "And no, it wasn't them…they are my friends, dear friends to me." Standing she turned to look at him. Finally it clicked…she knew what she always felt attracted to him. His tan complexion and dark hair reminded her of Ryo. His attitude was almost sweeter then Ryo's used to be…until…shaking her head Mia pushed all thought away and turned to leave. 

"Mia, don't leave," he reached out for her hand and she allowed him to take it. Looking down at him she frowned. ~ I may be mad at Ryo…but I can't do this to the others…. ~

"I have to go…my friends….they'll worry," Mia said knowing somehow she was lying to him. He nodded and dropped her hand, allowing her to descend the stairs in peace. Pushing her braids back over her shoulders she scolded herself. 

~ He's only being nice Mia….and you know…the others aren't your parents… ~ she had no doubt in her mind she had already convinced herself of that. But something else was stopping her from staying with him right then. Looking down at the moonlit stairs she sighed. "You're afraid of him Mia…afraid of so many things," she whispered to herself as she ended another flight of stairs. Looking up at the gorgeous sakura trees she gave a sad smile. "I will face my fear some day….just not tonight." She finally reached her last flight of stairs and turned around, smiled and waved to Johovan….who was barely visible due to distance and how dark out it was. 

----------

Johovan watched her walk away, leaving him there to think. She was gorgeous and everything that would ruin him. He was on a mission, and she was getting in the way…and he was allowing it to happen. Never did he feel this way before, never did he want to allow someone into his life. ~ But Mia….she's so different…so outgoing and yet so shy. She's delicate and fragile but if you hold her to gently she'll slip away, but you'll hurt her if you hold to tight too. ~ 

He watched as she stopped when she reached the 6th flight of stairs, the first if you are going up. She turned around, giving a friendly goodbye wave. Flicking his hand in what seemed to be a half hearted wave he meant it more then she knew it. After a few seconds she turned back around, jogging down the last 20 stairs and over to her jeep and drove away. Looking up at the sky he sighed a depressing sigh. 

"Why do I let her get to me?" he gritted his teeth at the way Eveon said that dark haired boy had dragged her out of the club. "He must be removed from my way…he doesn't care for Mia like I do…no…he is an obstacle that will be soon diminished."

----------

Kento was up around 5 in the morning, something very unnatural for him. But he felt something was out of place in the house. He poked at Cye's bed, heard a grunt and a snore and knew he was there. Grabbing his cotton orange robe he stumbled out of his room and into the next room. Creeping up to Sage's bed he reeled back in horror. 

~ WOW Sage! You look scary when you're sleeping. ~ he tip toed over to Rowen's bed and noticed the leg and arm poking out from under the dark blue and stared sheets and nodded in satisfaction. ~ 3 out of 5, not bad so far ~ he left the warrior of light and sky to sleep and gulped. He never like checking in on Ryo, because he was such a light sleeper and nearly attacked him every time he was in there. He looked into their fearless leader's room and found him sleeping curled up in a ball. Kento glanced at the empty rug on the floor where White Blaze used to sleep. He had been staying with Yulie ever since last year, which was pretty good because they got more relaxing time. 

"Well now…Mia, she's probably home," Kento muttered shutting Ryo's door. He froze as he heard a sound downstairs. Trying to ignore it he took a step towards Mia's door but paused when he heard another bang. Gritting his teeth he started towards the stairs. Peeking around the corner he saw a small figure bang their knee into the small extra table down in the kitchen/eating area. He quickly descended the stairs and hid around the corner, to dark to see anything. Feeling around for a solid object he grab one of Mia's old candlestick holder. ~ Thank God for old stuff ~ he thought placing his hand over the light switch. ~ 1…..2….3~ 

"AAHHHHH YAAAHHH!!!!" Kento rose the candlestick holder above his head and went charging towards the intruder. A high pitch scream rang through the house followed by a thud as they fell to the floor in fear and shock. Kento's eyes bulged out at the sight on Mia sitting on the floor, eyes wide with fear. 

"God Kento! What is wrong with you!" 3 lights flickered on upstairs and 4 people came running down the stairs, minus Cye who sort of just stumbled down the first few and then flopped onto the railing for support. 

"Kento, put that thing down!" Kento instantly dropped the candlestick to the floor with a loud thunk. "What are you doing?! You could have killed her!" Kento started to blabber on at the blue haired ronin's question.

"I was just up checking on everyone I heard sounds, I thought it was a thief so I went down to check it didn't look like her so I grabbed the candlestick and ah!!!" Kento threw his arms up in the air frustrated at the hard stares he was getting. 

"Kento…" a tone of warning was in Sage's voice, that's when Mia jumped in. 

"It's fine, I'm okay I was just scared that's all, it's okay Kento, everybody just go back to bed," Mia muttered the last part as she found herself out of place. She was still in her clothes from earlier that night where everyone else was dressed in their night clothes… once again minus the water warrior. 

"Have you been out all night?" Ryo asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he had been so tired he had forgotten for a second what had happened earlier. Mia looked at him, locking eyes for a split second the diverting them back down to the ground.

"Yeah…I…I jus-" 

"Mia it's okay," Rowen said placing a hand on her shoulder, removing it as she tensed. She looked up at him, giving him a forced smile. 

"I just want to go to bed okay?" pushing past the four Ronins that did nothing but stare at her made her way up the stairs.

"Night Mehah," Cye cried, going to pat her shoulder but ended up falling onto her. She laughed a bit and wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on Cye….back to bed for you okay?" he grinned his goofy grin and nodded. Mia couldn't help but smile, Cye may have been half drunk but at least he had no idea what was going on around him. Helping him towards Kento's and Cye's room she tucked the little fish (as she calls him once in a while) into bed and left, flicking the light switch off. She looked down the stairs, the others hadn't moved still. Kento looked up at her, an apologetic look in his eyes. Mia gave him a reassuring smile and left for her room. 

"Kento…why were you up?" Sage finally asked, he had been waiting for Mia to leave to do so. Kento looked at him, his big brown eyes pleading. 

"I…I had a weird feeling ya know? Like when the…" he trailed off, everyone knew what the feeling was. "Well anyway," he shook his head and looked back up at him, "I went and checked on everyone…that's when I heard Mia down here…just I didn't know it was her…because I hadn't checked her room yet." 

"I wonder where she was," Ryo said out of no where, causing everyone to look at him. Rowen looked up the stairs and frowned. 

"I don't think she was at the club Ryo, but she was somewhere and I don't know….but I have a feeling something isn't right…."


	6. Chapter Six

Misguided Bodies

Chapter 6

By

Midnight Siren

----------

A nervous feeling ran up Gwen's spine as she stood holding tightly onto the pole in the bus. The large vehicle bounced along the busy roads with over 50 people in it. The news reports had been getting more frequent about the missing people, and the number kept increasing. 'There have been reports of people disappearing from other cities near the Toyama area…all relatives and friends claiming they were visiting the city of Toyama' the words from the news anchor were still sinking in as she made her way through the city. 

~ So many people….aren't they suppose to be showing up again…~ she looked up as she neared her stop. The bus rolled to a stop and she walked forward to the front of the bus along with 5 other people. She smiled kindly to the driver and stepped off the bus. 

"Gwen!" she looked over, a surprising smile gracing her lips. Tess came jogging over, clad in jeans and a baggy black shirt. Gwen on the other hand looked completely different. She had on a white lacy tank top and a knee length teal skirt, her hip length leather jacket on over her bare arms. 

"Tess, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" she was looking around for any sign of the others and noticed no one was around. 

"Oh….I had to get out of the house. Every channel on the TV was about the missing people…" Gwen nodded and looked around frowning.

"The streets seem to be full of it too…" Tess and her exchanged glances, quickly looking down at the ground. Gwen cleared her throat and smiled widely. "I better be off…I have a long walk in store for me." Tess nodded with a half smile. 

"Going to a friends?" Gwen nodded and Tess smiled a bit more. "Have fun, see you tonight okay?" Gwen nodded and they parted their separate ways. 

Quickly running to catch the crowd of people that were crossing the street she busied herself thinking of reasons why she was showing up. Wanted to go to work together? 'Oh hey looky here! I have my costume too!' she shook her head, laughing at herself. ~ Get real Gwen. ~ entering the more woodsy area she took a deep breath. 

"I love it here," she murmured and picked up her pace. Finally she reached a clearing and walked through a small pathway, coming out from the woods she smiled up at Mia's mansion. Walking up to the door she noticed no cars there. "Oh please be home Mia." Knocking she waited patiently. A few mumbles came from behind the door and after a few minutes the door was yanked open. Cye stood at the door, dressed in jeans and a light blue shirt. She smiled and he gave her a blank look. ~ Right you look different at the club dear….ask for Mia. ~

"Can I help you?" he asked, making her want to smile even wider. She shifted a bit before answering.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mia Koji, is she home at the moment?" Cye nodded and took a step back. 

"Mia! Someone's at the door!" he walked away, taking Gwen's smile with him. Perking up as she saw Mia peak around the door she waved. 

"Oh!! Come in! I'm so sorry, that was rather rude of Cye. You'll have to forgive him…he's wielding a major hang over," Mia laughed nervously and Gwen blushed.

"Oh yeah…sorry," she laughed a long with Mia as she shut the door behind her. "I just came by to see how you were doing. Last I heard from Eveon…" she trailed off as three pairs of eyes looked at her. 

"Hello again," Sage said from the love seat. Ryo said nothing but looked away, almost angrily. Rowen gave her a polite wave and she sort of returned it. The nervous stage was kicking in, they wouldn't stop starring at her. 

"Uh guys…this is my friend Gwen…I suppose you have already met?" Mia gave them a nice smile, her eyes looking over at Cye. He wasn't even looking remotely in their direction. He had an arm swung over his face as he lay on the sofa. 

"Yes, we met last night, when we-"

"Ran into each other at the club," Gwen finished for Rowen, who gave her a questioning look, but she acted like she hadn't seen it. Mia smiled, half way forced and nodded. "Well I just came by to say hi really…I was in the mood for a walk, and I just love the woods out there." Mia grinned as Sage perked up.

"Sage was just about to go for a walk…" Gwen looked wide eyed and in shock. Sage had straightened up, yes Mia was volunteering him. 

"Oh no, no that's okay, I really should be on my way," Gwen said trying to think of an excuse, "I saw Tess on the way here, I want to catch her and go to work together."

"Tess I heard the name Tess?" Gwen looked behind her as Kento walked in with a bag from a near fast food restaurant. Gwen nearly gagged at the smell and Mia sensed what she was thinking and laughed. 

"We don't eat that healthy around here anymore Gwen," Mia giggled as Gwen took a step away from Kento. 

"Um yeah I can tell…" she laughed nervously but then looked at Kento, "yeah, Tess, she's a umm friend and co worker of mine…you know her?" 

"I'm not sure, I met a girl named Tess…I think…." He looked puzzled for a moment not able to recall, "last night…well I think her name was Tess…maybe it was Jess? Hmmm," he went and sat down next to Cye and shoved a cheeseburger in his face. 

"Kento! You big ape!" he snatched the burger and struggled to sit up. 

"Well I'm going to go now…" Gwen said hinting at Mia, who finally gave up. She nodded and walked Gwen back towards the door. Gwen stopped and turned towards her. "Mia…I know you're trying to make amends between your friends and I but….I don't know. Maybe my 'kind' should stay away from them." Mia gave her a puzzled look and Gwen sighed. "I know they don't approve of what you do," Mia frowned this time, "but I wouldn't either if I didn't know what it was like. And I don't want them to feel as if you or myself are forcing the fact that you dance in their face."

"Gwen they need to under-" Gwen held up a hand and shook her head, her curls bouncing around. 

"Don't Mia…it's for the best," Gwen turned and left, Mia staying silent as she closed the door behind her. 'it's for the best' her words echoed in her ears. ~ Maybe it is… ~

----------

Ryo sat outside on the ground, a dizzy feeling had overcome him suddenly. Leaning forward he placed his head in his hands, trying to regain control. A headache was forming in the front of his head, making him shake with pain. Suddenly a vision flashed before him. 

( Mia was dancing wildly to music, her hair flying around as she swung her head about. She wasn't on a platform this time, she was dancing with the crowd. Ryo stood off to the side talking with Nova once again so he didn't notice a man approach Mia. The guy grabbed her arm, pulling her away grinning devilishly. Mia tried to pull free but he was to strong….)

"Ah, Mia," Ryo muttered looking up as a cold wind blew past him. ~ something isn't right….Mia I know you're in danger… ~

"Ryo?" he turned his head to fast and his vision blurred, but it was still good enough to make out the fiery red hair he loved so much. "Ryo…are you okay?" 

"Mia I…" he tried to stand up but started to fall over. His whole body ached and he had no idea why.

"Ryo!" she fell to her knees beside him, catching him against her as he went to fall forward on his knees. Ryo pushed back a bit looking into her dazzling green eyes, there was only worry and concern. ~ How can she still have that look after how I acted last night? ~ "Ryo, Ryo what's wrong?" He tried to speak, but the pain in his head was to much. Closing his eyes he rested against Mia, settling for a groan for his reply. "Guys! Come quick, it's Ryo!" 

"Mia? What the…" Sage and Kento came running out, kneeling besides them. Sage gently pushed Ryo back a bit to get a good look at him. He was sweaty and looked pale. 

"What happened Mia?" Kento asked helping Sage pull Ryo to his feet. He had gone unconscious but he was still tense. Mia's eyes were clouded with tears as she trembled. Shaking her head she looked up at Kento. 

"I don't know. I came out here and I found him sitting on the floor, he tried to get up when I asked what was wrong, that's when he went to fall….I-I-I don't know Kento," a tear slipped down her cheek. Surprisingly she swiped it away quickly. She had never cried about Ryo getting hurt or any of them for that fact during the Dynasty wars, that was usually Yulie's job. ~ Get a grip Mia, he always pulls through doesn't he? ~ 

"Come on Kento, lets get him inside," Sage gave Mia a look before leaving, one that didn't leave a good feeling inside her. Mia watched helplessly as they carried Ryo into the house, leaving her there alone and scared. 

"Oh Ryo, please be okay," Mia whispered clasping her hands together. 

' Ah, Mia' his voice echoed loudly in her ears. ~ why was he saying my name? He didn't even know I was there until I called him…. ~ Mia's thoughts fluttered around inside. From silly to wildly outrageous stories filled her mind, some gory and others simply not possible. They sent her to her knees shaking. Hunching over she started to cry, tears flowing freely as she thought more and more about what it used to be like with Ryo. The way he used to look at her, made her feel so safe and warm…it was almost the same soul searching look he had given her a minute ago. ~ please Ryo…I don't know what happened out here….but you have to pull through it…I couldn't handle being with out you ~ 

She sat straight up as a cold breath blew on her neck. Looking around she found herself alone, deserted from the rest of the world. A wind blew around her, sending her hair flying. Twisting around she looked everywhere, she didn't feel alone now, not like she had a few minutes ago. ~ who's there? ~

"Mia….." her name was whispered into the wind, carrying around her faintly, chilling her to the bone. Struggling some she got to her feet, jogging back to the house. She looked back out before she entered the house, her lips quivering. ~ Go away Dynasty, leave them alone for once. ~

----------

Rowen was in his room, laying on his stomach reading. It had become boring during the day now. It seemed as if they all had no life but clubbing and drinking, which really wasn't much of a life anyway. Besides, that life they were living was now hurting someone they all cared about so deeply…Mia. Rolling over he looked up at the ceiling, he hadn't been able to sleep that night. He had heard Kento come in and check, but hadn't said anything. He didn't want to alarm the large Ronin thinking they were up for the same reason.

"No…I was up because of you Mia," Rowen mumbled to himself. She had started to worry him lately. The once shy, smart and affectionate Mia he once knew seemed to be blossoming, into something that wouldn't have a good outcome in the end. The people she had started to become friends with seemed like bad influences, yeah Gwen had seemed nice but she was a dancer…and a paid one at that. Mia's clothes had changed from being baggy to being a little tighter. She also was dressing younger now, well not really. She had been dressing older before, now she looked more her age. ~ It just doesn't fit you Mia ~

"Ro," he looked over at Sage, his face showing worry and distress. He got up, his eyes meeting Sage's visible one.

"What happened?" Sage just left, causing Rowen to follow him. They were in Ryo's room now, Rowen's eyes widened. Ryo was pale and sweaty, he was twitching every so often. "Do you think it's a seizure?" Sage shook his head, frowning deeper.

"I tried to heal him, nothing seems to work though," Sage's voice was shaky and filled with concern for their leader and then his face hardened. "Those disappearances…they are because of the Dynasty aren't they Rowen?" Rowen was taken off guard. The thought had crossed his mind but he didn't think it was true, but seeing Ryo now…it just seemed more possible. 

"I don't know Sage…it's a possibility," they both looked back as Mia appeared in the doorway. It had been a half hour since she had called for them and she had already taken a shower waiting to be let in. 

"Mia…now's not a good time," she looked at Sage half angrily. Sage almost smiled inwardly, she looked much younger wrapped up in a pink fuzzy robe and her wet hair combed back. 

"Sage, everything that happens around here is never at a good time, please I need to…" Rowen stopped Sage from protesting and dragged him out of the door. Mia gently shut the door behind them, resting her forehead against it for a minute. Turning she looked at Ryo, he looked deathly sick and she felt helpless to do anything. 

Walking over to his bed, she just stood there for a moment. She felt so uncomfortable in his room, she usually never came in their unless he was hurt or sick and none of the guys were willing to help. Taking a shaky breath she sat on the edge of his bed, taking one of his hands in hers. ~ His hand is so warm ~ she thought holding it between the both of hers. Tensing as he twitched again she fought the urge to just wrap him in her warms and hold him. Hold him and shield him from everything hurtful in the world. No matter how much she tried to shove the feelings away, she would always want to protect him and make everything a little less painful for him. 

"Oh Ryo…" Mia whispered brushing hair away from his face. Resting her hand on his cheek she smiled down at him, no matter what he always looked innocent while he slept. Her eyes scanned his face over and over again, trying to memorize everything again…but then again she hadn't forgotten it at all. She had gotten so lost in thought it startled her when she felt his hand over hers. His eyes struggled to open but when they did they were as intense as ever. 

"Mia…" he choked out, looking up into her greens. "You…you're in…d-d-d-"

"Shh Ryo," she hushed him, stroking his hair back like a mother did to her son. "Everything is going to be fine trust me, I'm here and safe, that's all that matters right now." Ryo tried to shake his head but groaned in pain. Mia's eyes instantly clouded over with worry. "Rest Ryo, that's what you need." 

"M-"

"No, don't," she gave him her motherly look, causing one side of his mouth to curve a bit up into a lopsided smile. "Just rest," he nodded, closing his eyes again. Still stroking his hair she waited a while before she left, making sure he was asleep once more before she got up. ~ There is no danger Ryo…I won't let there be…things are to good to end now, it just won't happen ~ she looked up as Sage entered the room, nodded she left and went downstairs.

"Mia," she looked around, nobody was around. Chills ran up her spine, the voice wasn't tender or whispery anymore. It sounded mad and enraged. ~ Just leave who ever you are, you can't and won't hurt us anymore ~

----------

Sitting on her balcony Casside watched as the sun started to fall from the sky, plunging down into the horizon of trees. It was already 8:14 at night, meaning it was almost time for work…for more pain. She sighed and closed her eyes, by the time she had opened them the sun was almost gone. The slightest sliver of light peeked out from behind the line of trees, but soon faded away. 

Ring Ring

She reached for her phone that was at her feet and clicked it on. Pressing it to her ear she frowned at the sound of techno music in the background. 

"Hello?" she didn't have to ask who it was, she already knew. It was Johovan claiming to be losing business without her there, to come in early.

"Casside! Dear, I need an extra girl, I'm losing business down here, there's not enough girls in the Space Bar," Casside held back her irritated sigh and closed her eyes once more.

"I can't come until my shift, I'm not even a third ready, you'll just have to wait, sorry," without waiting for a reply she hung up the phone. Looking down at her costume she stifled a scream at she smothered a pillow over her face. Throwing it out and over her balcony she stood up, she needed to get away from here, it was to close to the club. Looking over at her keys and long brown jacket she decided it was time to leave. Grabbing her belongings she tugged the jacket on and over her costume, hiding everything under it's bagginess, minus half of her white boots. 

----------

Casside looked up at the big doors of the Koji Mansion. She didn't really want to be here…because of the guys that she lived with. She had heard from Eveon that things hadn't gone to well last night. Letting out a soft sigh she knocked three times on the door then waited patiently. The door was pulled open by a distraught looking blue haired guy. His midnight blue eyes widened but returned to normal. 

"Can I help you?"

"I was looking for Mia," Casside gave a faint smile, he nodded and disappeared for a moment. ~ He looks familiar ~ she thought bouncing a bit. For some reason it had been getting colder and it was still half way through summer. She looked up as Mia appeared in the doorway. "Hey Mia,"

"Casside…what are you doing here?" a smile graced her lips, which looked grim when she came to the door. 

"I just wanted to come by, say hi before I went to work…is everything okay?" Mia hesitated, which gave Casside her answer right there but Mia forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, everything is fine!" Casside frowned and shook her head but didn't push Mia. "Do you want to come in?"

"uh…no that's okay. I have a feeling something personal is going on in there…wouldn't wanna intrude," Mia nodded looking down at her hands. Casside rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Hope things get better, I have to go, bye Mia."

"Bye Cass," she walked away, holding her coat tightly around her. She looked up at the sky and smiled. The fake solar system in the Space Bar was nothing compared to the real thing….no matter how hard Johovan and his sister's tried…they couldn't trap the real beauty. 

"You can't trap something so real and innocent," she mumbled resting her back against the car door. Sighing she yanked open the door and got into her car. ~ back to work ~

----------

Eveon was up on top of the lit up table, her body moving wildly as the music blared in the Light Cavern. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, it was now stick straight and shining in the bright lights. The butterflies were fluttering about, the steam rising around her. Her black cat suit hugged her every curve, the vibrant green vines that wrapped around her arms, abdomen and legs made her look exotic. 

A young man with sandy blonde hair had been watching her all night, a devilish smile plastered across his face. His round brown eyes was taking in her every move, thoughts of them together twisting around in his mind. It was already 10:30 that night, time was wasting. Getting up he walked up towards her table, stopping right in front of her. Her movements slowed as she looked down at him, not saying a word. 

"Are you free for some fun miss?" she glanced at her partner and they nodded. Eveon stepped down, slowly smiling. The guy started to lead her towards the stairs, holding her hairs in his own. The bouncer stopped them, but allowed them entrance when he saw Eveon. 

"Careful," he whispered as they both past him, walking up the stone steps he started to pull her harder. ~ watch it buddy ~ she growled to herself as they went into one of the nearest rooms. He pulled her into the room and shut the door, hearing the click Eveon knew there was no turning back this time, not like there was any other time. The guy seemed eager as he jumped onto the bed, settling himself on his back. Eveon went over, grabbing her ropes and tying his arms to the bed. "Ohhh kinky, I like it," he laughed as she went and stood on the other side of the room. "What the…"

The bed beneath him started to glow a bright prism color, turning into a water bed feeling. He started to scream as he began to sink into the bed, his voice was muffled by the wind that had picked up in the room until he was completely gone. The bed returned to normal and with one bright flash everything was cleaned. 

"Good job," a voice echoed in the empty room causing shivers to run up Eveon's spine. She turned her head and left the room to hide her tears from who ever was watching her. 

----------

Tess was siting in one of the rooms, watching as the bright blinding light sucked in a screaming 20-year-old boy. His father was off with Angie…her dance partner, both suffering the same fate. Her eyes closed as the final flash took place. When she opened the back up she was starring at an empty bed that didn't look touched. Her brown waves were resting over her shoulders, falling into her silk covered lap. She tightened her yellow robe trying to push away the guilt she was suddenly feeling. 

~ Stop it Tess! There's nothing wrong with this…they said they would release them after they were done… ~ she still didn't feel convinced, she never did. No matter how reassuring her motives sounded there was always something wrong. 

"Because it is wrong," she whispered looking away from the bed. Wishing the chair would suddenly get the power and swallow her along with her victims, she sank back further. A nauseous feeling was over coming her, making her wish things were back to normal. Back to the way they used to be. "Before I met Kento and Mia. I never ever felt this way before until Mia came to the club…she doesn't have a clue…"

"Tess….good job…go back to the club," she nodded as the voice whispered through the room, causing a cold wind to blow in the windowless room. Standing up she walked towards the door. Taking one last disgusted look at the bed she left.


	7. Chapter seven

Misguided Bodies

Chapter 7

By

Midnight Siren

----------

Cye was sitting in the living room waiting for news on Ryo. He had woken up a few times, but was so drained that he couldn't speak much. No one didn't have the faintest idea of what happened to him. Mia seemed to much more on edge now, so uptight when anything was said about Ryo. ~ Do you know something Mia? ~

"Cye," he looked up as Kento walked down the stairs. He waltzed down the stairs, he wasn't hurting as much as the rest of them. Kento always kept an upbeat attitude now since the Dynasty wars were over. 

"yeah?" Cye looked back down at the coffee cup that was sitting on the table in front of him. His hair looked ruffled and uncombed…which it was. 

"Have you seen Mia? Sage needs to talk to her," Cye looked up and shrugged. They hadn't seen Mia since she answered the door when her friend came by. 

"She might have left with her friend," Kento shook his head and went out back, leaving Cye to think. The girl who had stopped by, with the sea green hair. She had looked so familiar. ~ You were probably to drunk to remember who it was ~ he thought to himself sighing. A knock on the door brought his attention towards the door. Getting up he answered it, it was already 10 am in the morning. 

A girl with long stick straight dark brown hair stood there, starring straight into his eyes. Her sandy blonde highlights made her glow in the morning light. She had a golden complexion that was make up free. A pair of flare jeans hugged her legs and hips while a black baby tee showed a bit of her mid drift. 

"If you're looking for Sage he can't come to the door right now," Cye snapped. He didn't like having Sage's hot dates come to the door looking for him at times like these. 

"Uh actually, I'm looking for Mia," she said tilting her head in confusion at him. He sighed and nodded.

"Come on in," she followed him in as Kento was entering the room as well. He stopped and starred at the young girl behind Cye. She wasn't looking at him, but down at the floor, looking nervous and out of place. "She's here to see Mia,"

"I can't find her," ~ that voice, ~ she looked up and into Kento's big brown eyes. She had to advert them back to the ground trying not to bring the attention to her. "I'll tell her you stopped by okay Tess?" she looked at him now. He did remember her…this was bad.

"Okay, thanks," she turned and walked back towards the door as someone turned on the TV.

"News of the Police of Chiefs son disappearing. He had been out that night at D-mix when his strange disappearance had taken place." Tess stopped and looked at the TV. Fear written all over her face. "It was said he had been there a few times and spent most time in the Rock Cave, he was last seen with a young blonde girl." 

"You okay…" Cye asked. He didn't know who she was, but Kento did. By the look in her eyes he knew something was up. 

"Tess I'm sure it had nothing to do with you," Kento said walking up towards her, causing her eyes to focus on him. Pressing her lips together she knew it didn't deal with her….she was busy when Amber had taken him. 

"I know…I have to go," she darted out of the house and out of Kento's sight. He sighed and looked back towards the TV as it flashed a picture of the D-mix. 

"She works there?" Cye asked taking his seat once again and Kento nodded. "What area?"

"Rock Cave," ~ something weird is going on…we have to find out what. ~

----------

Ryo groaned and shifted in his sleep. After a while his eyes began to open, closing quickly at the bright light. Lifting his arm up over his eyes he growled in anger. 

~ couldn't someone have shut the blinds? ~ he finally opened his eyes, no one was there. He had heard voices earlier, but they must have left already. He looked towards the open balcony door, to see a silhouette out there. 

"Mia?" the figure spun around, yes, it as Mia. Her red hair, which was now streaked purple was unmistakable. "Can you come here?" she hurried over to his bed, stopping in front of it. She didn't want to touch it or him. He was awake now, looking better then he had yet. 

"Yeah Ryo?" she asked looking down at him. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she looked down, eyes full of worry. Ryo looked up at her. Her face was still angelic as if nothing between them had changed since they were…

Quickly pushing his thoughts about the past away he tried to sit up. Mia's hand twitched as he groaned in pain. Sitting all the way up he looked at her. Something was in her eyes, that hadn't been there before. 

"Mia…I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk at the club…" Mia shook her head, the look in her eyes disappearing. 

"Don't Ryo…I don't want to hear it. You need to get better right now and that's all you should be focusing on," she looked up as the phone rang. Darting out of his room she grabbed the phone. Ryo could see her from his bed, her eyes were narrowing and she sighed. "Okay…be there in a few." 

"Mia?" Ryo called as she hung up. Walking back into the room she kept a straight face. Ryo knew what was coming…

"I have to go…D-mix needs me. Ever since they had the claim against them about the missing guy they've been going down hill. It'll only be for a few hours…I'll be back as soon as I can," she took a deep breath and looked at the clock. "When Cye gets back I'm leaving…I better go get ready," she left the room without waiting for a reply. 

----------

Mia got out of her car not one bit amused to find the lines twice as long as they usually are. She sighed and started towards the entrance of D-mix, frowning at Johovan who was waiting for her.

"Mia!" he greeted her with a huge hug the pulled back to look at her. Her skin prickled, but she didn't know if it was either from his touch or from her bared skin. She was only in a shirt black mini skirt and a suede sand colored halter top. Her legs were bared all but her two inch heels. "I wanted to give you this, all the other girls have it," he handed her a velvet black box. Mia took it from him, carefully snapping the box open. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the matching silver anklets all the main girl dancers had. 

"It's gorgeous!" she cried throwing her arms around Johovan, quickly forgetting about how he had lied to her about needing more girls. 

"I knew you'd love it, now shoo, we need you to get to work," Mia nodded and started through the club, smiling at some of the people she knew there. Heading threw the fish bowl she saw a familiar face. It was the guy who had been giving her a hard time last week. He was eyeing her as she entered the Light Cavern. Picking up her pace she pushed her way through the thick crowd. 

"Hey Mia," she nodded to the bouncer that stood at the door between the Bon Fire and the Light Cavern. Passing through the door she removed her long jacket and handed it to Troy, the bouncer for that night. Walking up towards her platform she noticed them all filled up. Nova came towards her and smiled. 

"Mia! Glad you could join us…we're over staffed out here so we're going to have the extra dancers dance down here with the people…that okay?" Mia nodded and Nova smiled, " great! Have a good time!" Mia started to dance with a couple of people. She didn't really know the other dancers that were the ground workers. She usually was a performer. 

"Hey you," she herd a husky voice whisper into her ear. The stench of alcohol filled her nostrils and she spun around. The guy from last week was standing there, pulling her against him. 

"Let go of me," she growled trying to push away, but he held tight. His evil grin spreading further across his face. "I mean it!"

"Come on, lets go upstairs," she shrieked but her shouts were muffled by the loud blaring music. His hold was tight on her arms as he dragged her up the stone steps that connected to the building. Mia tried desperately to loosen his hold, but nothing worked. "Stop moving!" he barked as the reached an empty room. ~ no! ~

----------

"Eveon! Eveon!" the platinum blonde spun around, letting go of the buff looking man she had just had a hold of. A black hair beauty came running up to her, in all black leather, panting. 

"What's wrong?" she hissed pulling the girl away from the man, winking at him before stepping off a bit. "Make it quick, a few more and I'm out of here,"

"It's Mia," ~ Mia?~

"What about her?" Eveon's eyes were wide now, looking scared and shocked. 

"Some guy, he took her upstairs, he was roughing her up, she tried to get away….Eveon…it's her first room, she doesn't know anything!" 

"No! Bon Fire right?" the girl nodded and Eveon took off running full speed. ~ No, she can't go into the room, not now! ~ she bummed into Gwen on the way, nearly knocking her over. 

"Eve! Whats.."

"Mia!" 

"What..?" Gwen stood there for a minute watching Eveon tear up the stairs to the rooms. "Mia…she doesn't work rooms though," Her eyes widened as it clicked. "Mia! Eve wait!" she ran after her scrambling to get up the stairs in her new heels. 

----------

Eveon burst into the room, eyes wide as she saw Mia being sucked down into the bed, her screams being cut off by a whip that was covering her mouth. Mia's green eyes cried out for Eveon's help. 

"Mia hold on!" she grabbed onto the bedpost, reaching for Mia's hand. Grasping it tightly she grunted trying to pull her up. She screamed as prism colored whips shot out wrapping around Eveon's body pulling her in with Mia. "Don't let go," Eveon cried as she lost her grip plunging down into the bed.

"EVEON!!!!!!!" Gwen screamed watching two of her best friends being sucked down into the unknown. "No!" the bed sealed up causing tears to brim her eyes. ~ No! This wasn't suppose to happen! ~


	8. Chapter Eight

Misguided Bodies

Chapter 8

By

Midnight Siren

----------

"Where is she?" Ryo roared in anger at Kento, who flinched and hid behind Sage. His one violet eye was wide and alert, looking with fear at their steamy leader. Mia hadn't come home that night and no one had bothered to tell him until now. No one had even checked out her work. 

"She didn't come home, she doesn't have her cell phone on her either. No one at work said they had seen her either…" Sage said getting a creepy feeling in his stomach. Something told him she wasn't kidnapped, something else happened to her. "They have been having this disappearances at the D-mix…."

"No don't say that," Ryo growled standing up, but was forced back down from standing to quickly. His vision spun and he lost his balance. The doorbell ringing brought hope into his eyes and his heart. "That might be her," Sage nodded and jogged down stairs. He reached the door but stopped, he could feel something on the other side of it. Breathing a sigh of relief as he heard girls voices, but frowned when he heard a sniffle. Yanking it open he stood face to face with Gwen, Tess and Casside. 

Gwen's eyes were puffy and red, her nose a light pink. She held her black leather jacket tightly around her, holding a tissue to her nose. Her long sea green white stripped hair was up in a ponytail again curling all over the place. She had on a knee length black skirt with ankle black boots. 

Tess on the other hand was in a pair of black flare jeans and a crop top white shirt with an opened black jeans jacket. Her long silky brown hair was straight down hanging over her shoulders. 

Casside was wearing a short black mini skirt with a white cap sleeve shirt. Her black boots laced up to her knees with a jacket draped over her arm. Her black and white hair was pulled back in a French twist, curls falling out around it. Her eyes too looked a bit red

"Mia's not here if you're looking for her," Sage nearly snarled ready to shut the door but Tess's hand shot out and kept the door open. Her green eyes narrowed in on him.

"We're here to see you guys," Tess said in a low tone as Kento walked up behind him. Kento pushed him out of the way while smiling, but it faded when he saw their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"W-we need t-to…." Gwen stumbled over her words, tears coming to her eyes again and Casside placed a hand on her shoulder looking down at the floor, then back up at Sage and Kento.

"We have to talk to you all, it's about Mia," Kento and Sage exchanged glances and nodded. Allowing them to walk in Casside kept her hand on Gwen's shoulder, almost to help comfort herself too. They took a seat on the sofa as Kento and Sage ran up to get Rowen Ryo and Cye. 

"I'm going to tell them," Gwen managed out meekly. Casside's eyes protested but she shook her head, "I was there…I should tell them,"

"Tell us what?" they looked up to see Ryo standing at the bottom of the stairs with all the other guys coming down. They looked at each other then back at them.

"You'll want to sit down for this," Tess finally said looking back down at her hands. They took their advice and sat down. Kento was on the floor, Rowen and Cye on the love seat while Sage took the chair and Ryo sat on the arm of it. Tess nudged Gwen and she took a deep breath while nodding. 

"As you probably have noticed…Mia didn't come home last night…"

"You know what happened to her?" Ryo asked standing up, Sage grabbed his arm and forced him back down. 

"Let her finish man," Sage looked back at Gwen and she gave him a sort of soft smile then it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. 

"Yes…I do know. See, we," she motioned to Casside and Tess, "along with Eveon know who you are Ronins,"

"What?!" they all yelled.

"Mia wouldn't tell you," Cye protested almost jumping up.

"She didn't have to," Casside snapped at him, her lightning blue eyes narrowing at him. 

"We can sense this stuff….the reason the Dynasty wanted us…and had us…"

"What do you mean, had you?" Kento asked cracking his knuckles. 

"The D-mix….it's ran by the Dynasty," their eyes narrowed in on her, all but Ryo's. His widened and started to fill with tears. 

"Don't say it….don't tell me they…" Gwen just looked down letting out a soft sob. "They have Mia,"

"Yes," Gwen choked out wiping away her tears again, "we didn't think…she wasn't suppose to…" she started crying again and Casside cradled her in her arms hushing her.

"Why are you crying, you're just Dynasty scum who helped them take Mia away from us," Kento snarled glaring at them all. Tess returned the glare standing up.

"Forget this shit, lets go girls. We'll get Mia back on our own," Tess started towards the door with Gwen and Casside still on the sofa. 

"Wait," she kept walking so Kento jumped up and grabbed her arm, "Hey I said wait." She looked back at him her eyes lit with rage. 

"You tell us we're Dynasty scum, then tell me to wait when I try to leave? That's a little hypocritical isn't it?" she yanked her arm away from him giving him a death glare. 

"Why'd you come here anyway? Just to tell us Mia was gone with the Dynasty?" the guys looked at Kento oddly. He was being more mature and caring then they had been before. 

"No, we came to ask for your help….we know how to get to Mia, sort of, but we can't get her back ourselves," Tess stated looking directly at Kento.

"How'd you know we were the Ronins?" Cye asked from his spot on the love seat.

"Power Seekers," Gwen whispered causing him to look at her, "we're power seekers. That's why the Dynasty wanted us…to get to you."

"So this could all be a trap?" Sage snapped.

"We wouldn't do that with Mia and Eveon's life on the line!" Gwen screamed, sending tears flying through the air as she jerked her head towards him.

"What about Eveon?" Sage's eye narrowed at them.

"Mia was dragged into one of the rooms by some guy, Eveon went after her, they took them both….it wasn't suppose to happen that way. Johovan promised, he promised no one would get hurt," Casside whispered the last few parts, tears brimming her eyes. 

"Johovan is behind this all?" they nodded, eyes downcast. Rowen gritted his teeth looking at the three girls standing in the room crying for two of their friends. "We'll help you."

"what?!" the ronins cried looking back at him. The girls looked at him with wide eyes. 

"We will? Rowen are you out of your mind?!" Kento yelled thrusting a hand towards Tess, "they could be setting us up!"

"We wouldn't play God with our friends lives," Tess growled.

"But you did with all those other peoples!" Tess shrank back and turned on her heel heading towards the door. "Where are you going?!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand,"

"Tess! You have to give them a chance to understand, like Mia did!" Everyone looked at Casside's last statement with shock.

"Mia knew about this?" Ryo croaked. 

"She knew what we were, yes, she didn't know about the Dynasty though," Gwen said looking at him with sad eyes, "she just knew not to go into a room, ever. The guy, he was to strong for her."

"Enlighten us please, what don't we know and understand?" Sage cut in knowing fully well what he was getting into.

"The power seekers, there's only 4 of them left. Us 4, so he played mind games with us, got us to join the Dynasty….by the time we realized what was happening it was to late. We were sworn into the Dynasty, to be dishonorable would cost us our lives," Casside explained partly.

"So we stayed, we captured the men, the void, what ever it is, it feeds off people's sexual desires. The beds would take them to the void and drain them, Johovan promised to let them go afterwards, that they would be okay," Gwen continued wringing her hands and playing with her tear drenched tissue.

"But it got out of control, first it was just a few people here and there, then it was 30 a month, now…now it's hundreds. You couldn't stop, they wouldn't let you…" Tess stated looking at Gwen and Casside, "we're putting a stop to it now though. Mia and Eveon are gone, and we helped it get that way…it's time to get them back and put things back to normal. But we need your help, the only powers we have are seeking those with stronger powers out…you."

"So you want us to go into the void, which you really don't know what it is, and fight what ever is in there? You've got to be joking," Kento blurted out.

"Kento shut up," he looked back in shock at Cye, who was just looking at Gwen's trembling figure. "we'll do it."

"Good,"


	9. Chapter nine

Misguided Bodies

Chapter 9

By

Midnight siren

----------

The eight people stood outside of D-mix. Lights flashing, people bustling in line waiting to get in to have fun. Johovan was working the line in the front that night, not noticing the girls there with the Ronins.

"Does he know who we are?" Ryo asked as they followed the girls around back.

"No, we never told him we felt you," Tess said stopping by a path of trees. "Crap, Nova's here,"

"I know her, she'll let us in," Ryo went to run over to her but Gwen's small hand wrapped around his wrist causing him to look back.

"No, no she won't. She doesn't like us, she'd only tell Johovan. We'll find Andrei, he'll let us in," she looked back at Tess and Casside as they nodded. Ryo and the other's followed the girls around the large stone walls up to a rod iron gate. 

"Andrei," the buff looking bouncer turned around, glaring down at them, until he saw the familiar sea green and white hair. 

"Gwen…you girls shouldn't be here…Johovan is looking for you. He's furious," he warned lowering his voice looking around to make sure no one was listening. Gwen just gulped and nodded looking back at everyone.

"Andrei you gotta let us in…it's important," he just gave her a confused look, "we need to get Mia and Eveon back."

"What happened to Mia," his dark purple eyes seemed to turn a few shades lighter and his rough facial features turned softer. 

"They got her, they got both of them. Andrei, you have to help us. We just need to get into one room, that's all, we'll be out of here as soon as we do," he looked past her at the guys and glared at them.

"Who are those guys?" 

"They're are friends, Andrei, c'mon," Tess said her eyes pleading him to let them by, "if we don't get in there, something could happen to Eveon and Mia."

"Arg, fine," he stepped back unlatching the gate and yanking it open, "if Johovan asks, I didn't help you."

"We know, thanks Andrei," Gwen hugged him quickly and they all shuffled into the Bon Fire. Rowen looked around, some people were staring at them. He gasped as Casside grabbed his hand yanking him forward.

"Keep moving, the faster we get there, the less chance we have of Johovan finding us," she muttered, only inches away from him. She turned around pulling him with her. Her pace was faster then Rowen could go. The guys were all getting dragged a long. 

"What are you doing here," Tess screamed jumping back as Johovan appeared in front of them. Looking past him she saw the stairs on the other wall. She glared at him, releasing Kento and Sage's wrists. 

"You know why I'm here," she growled clenching her fists at her sides. Johovan smirked, looking at them all with his smoky blue eyes scanning them all.

"I see you've brought a few of your friends as well," Tess glanced back quickly over her shoulder at Kento. _This better work_ she thought looking back at Johovan, smiling as well. 

"Yep, just letting them join in on the fun," she said sweetly as she stepped in his way as he tried to get past her. He glared at her as she did it again. 

"Out of my way," he tried pushing her aside but she resisted. 

"Run, get to the stairs nOW!" she screamed over her shoulder, grabbing his arms as he went to chase after them, "I'm not letting you get away so easily."

"Want to bet, Kento catch," he pushed her back fiercely, causing Kento to wrap his arms around her, his eyes changed into shock as nothing happened, "You…you should have…."

"Skin on skin contact Johovan," she flung herself at Johovan, knocking him to the ground, "get up stairs Kento now!" he looked at her, but nodded and ran after the others. Johovan struggled to get her off of him, finally getting one hand free she felt a sharp stab in her stomach. Gasping for air she reeled back, holding onto the knife the stuck out of her stomach. 

"You will suffer the same fateful death as your other power seekers…same as your clan, you will feel my wrath as they did," her green eyes were wide, but held death in them.

"Y-you killed them…" she screamed as he flung his hand out, black whips wrapping around her tightly.

"Yes, as I will you," 

----------

Gwen shoved a door open, breathing hard as they finally found and empty one. She ushered everyone into the plan looking room. Closing and locking the door she looked towards the bed, tears were in her eyes again. Casside gasped, holding tightly onto her stomach. 

"Casside!" Rowen held onto her arm as she trembled in pain. She looked up at Gwen, her eyes turning with emotion. The look that past by her told Gwen everything. 

"That bastard…" Gwen whispered then cried out in fear as someone started to jiggle the handle, then pounding on the door. 

"Open it girls, or suffer the same fate as your friend, only slowly," Johovan yelled on the other side banging his fist on the door. Kento's eyes widened, finally understanding what had happened. 

"He…killed Tess," Gwen nodded looking over at the bed as it started to liquefy and change to prism. 

"Go now, get in there," Gwen said walking towards the bed along with everyone else. They all looked over as Johovan punched a hold through the door. Gwen and Casside shoved Sage and Ryo into the bed, Cye resisted but allowed Gwen to push him in. Rowen just shook his head and got onto the bed himself. Gwen looked at Casside, her eyes meeting the now completely silver ones of Casside. She nodded and got in with the others. Kento grabbed Casside's wrists and shook his head.

"I'm staying the bastard is going to pay for killing her," Kento growled right as Johovan knocked the door completely down. Casside looked over, Johovan's eyes were glowing red now. 

"No, go, this is my battle…." Catching him off guard he flung him in, Johovan yelling at her as the bed sealed up. Casside looked at him, eyes full of rage. 

"You will pay for that,"

"I already have Johovan…..now it's your turn," wind started to picked up as her eyes flashed black. "You will suffer a worse fate then Tess….then our clan."

"Just try," as the words left his lips silver and a black power collided.


	10. Chapter ten

Misguided Bodies

Chapter 10

By

Midnight Siren

----------

Cye groaned pushing himself up on his hands and knees. He grunted as something flew above him, knocking him down again. His eyes fluttered open finally to find it completely dark. Trying again he stood up, only to have something very cold ram into him and knock him over again. It cried out, it's call echoing in the emptiness. 

"Kento?" he called rolling on his back in pain. He heard someone else move, then claws hit the floor. He gulped calling up on his sub armor. He clenched his eyes shut as a gust of wind rushed into him. _Shouldn't have come, shouldn't have come,_ he opened his eyes, realizing what he was saying. If he hadn't came with them…Mia probably wouldn't make it out alive. 

"Cye," he opened his eyes hearing Gwen's faint voice not to far off. He reached up feeling her hand with his. "What's in here?"

"I don't know, I can't see at all," Cye whispered back trying to move closer, but he felt something step onto his stomach holding him down. "it's on me,"

"Don't move," Gwen's voice was a little louder now, he could feel her closer. She held his hand tightly, causing them to glow. He could see her face now, she had a cut running across her cheek, but her eyes were wide looking at what ever was holding him down. Looking down he saw a huge fury claw. Finding the face he noticed the dripping fangs be bared at Gwen.

"Get out of here,"

"No…I don't know where to go if I did, I'm staying with you," her voice was barely above a whisper now, and he could tell she was scared. The creature raised it's head, letting out and ear piercing screech. Gwen flinched closing her eyes taking a deep breath. 

ARROW SHOCK WAVE

The creature went flying back as the room was lit with blue light from Rowen's sure kill. Gwen wasted no time, she yanked Cye to his feet and over to Rowen. Holding onto Cye tightly he heard the creature started to move around again. The light from Rowen's attack was dimming now and Rowen started to back up.

"There's a path way straight behind you, go," Rowen said shoving them back. Gwen grabbed Rowen's arm too as they took of running. "It's only big enough for one person at a time."

"He's coming, hurry you two go," Gwen shoved Rowen and Cye forward.

"Gwen no, you have to go first," Cye said trying to pull her forward.

"No Cye, Mia and Eveon count on you guys, I can't help her, go!" Cye and Rowen squeezed in right as the creature reached Gwen. Her screams of agony echoed in Cye's ears as he closed his eyes, tears reaching them. _We'll get Mia and Eveon back for you, don't worry Gwen,_ he thought as Rowen and himself moved along the path. A Light up a head started to give them some vision. Soon they came to the opening to a brightly glowing room.

"T-those weren't there earlier…" Rowen looked at the three glass cases floating in mid air. Each lit by a stone, all three glowing bright blue. An invisible barrier protected the stones as lightning flashed around them.

"What's the empty one for?" 

----------

Kento walked around through a completely stone maze. He had ended up at four dead ends, gone in a square 5 times and run into three areas he had to jump over water at. He now was on his way somewhere, where hopefully, he hadn't been. He had heard a scream earlier and was trying to find it. He groaned as he found himself in another dead end. 

"Where am I suppose to go?!" he yelled punching the wall, he looked up in surprise as it started to crack in half. He grinned, "well that wasn't so hard now was it!" He covered his eyes as a blinding blue light filled his vision. Looking over into the small pathway he started to go through. Coming out he looked over at the three glass cases that were giving off the light, and an empty one. 

"What's the empty one for?" he looked over and grinned.

"Rowen! Cye! What's up?" they looked over at him, looking a little grim but still waved to him. "What are those things?" 

"Don't know, Kento don't move….there might be a trap, just stay there," Rowen called over, then looked back at the cases. _What ARE they for?_

----------

Ryo and Sage both fell back by the blow they had just taken. Ryo looked up as the two headed dragon look alike started to circle them in the air. He gripped his katanas tightly pushing himself up. 

"We have to kill it or get out of here," Sage groaned sitting up on his knees, ready to flee towards a large crack in the wall. 

"Our attacks seem useless against it though," Ryo said, also eyeing the crack. "Watch out!" he yelled as the dragon blew fire at them. They rolled away, feet closer to the crack. _If they keep this up, they'll run us right into the crack. _ "Sage use your sure kill, then we'll make a run for it." He nodded and stood up.

THUNDER BOLD CUT

The dragon went flying through the air, as they went running. Sage shoved Ryo into the crack and he squeezed in behind him. They stood there for a minute, breathing heavily as the dragon flapped around aimlessly. 

"I wish I hadn't gotten mad at her," Ryo muttered smacking his head against the wall. Sage looked over at him, sadness in his eyes. They all wish they hadn't acted as they had towards Mia. "She's gone because of me."

"No she's not, it's the Dynasty's fault. She went back to the D-mix even after you got mad at her, she would have even if he hadn't gotten mad," Sage said placing a hand on his shoulder. Ryo just looked at him unconvinced.

"We're going to get her back though…lets go," they pushed through the pathway. It was getting lighter and lighter as they came to the opening. They looked across the way to see Kento standing in a crack, Rowen and Cye were to the left of them, all looking up at the three lit up class cases. 

"Hey guys!" Sage yelled, getting their attention. They all looked over at them, a slight look of relief on their face. Sage looked behind them, seeing a bright red and orange light coming towards them. Noticing how hot it was, he realized it was fire. "Ryo move!!!!" he pushed Ryo out of the path and they rolled to the side. The fire went fly up and around the cases. They seemed to attract it, causing it to form a ring around them. The others ran over to them helping them up. Cye looked up at the ceiling as a square of it fell down and shattered everywhere. 

"Guys…." They all looked up as an large orb started to descend down from the hole. Inside was lit up with dark purple fog. On top of the orb stood Johovan, pride in his eyes. 

"Johovan," Kento snapped looking at him. Johovan just laughed kneeling down on the orb and putting his hand flat on it.

"Would you like to see my little pride in joys?" the purple fog started to clear and Ryo's eyes widened. Mia and Eveon were tide together, chained up to the top of the orb. They both were unconscious, heads bowed almost in defeat. "My Master seems to feed well off of these two, even if it's not sexual energy, it's pure and unadulterated. Perfect to raise the spirits of someone…or the ruler of the Dynasty." He grinned down at them, Ryo's eyes glaring at him, full of rage. 

"You'll pay for this!" Ryo yelled taking a step toward him. Johovan just laughed, flinging his head back. 

"That's what your other friends said….just looked what happened to them," he flung his arm out pointing towards the class cases. The ring of fire was starting to dye down finally and he smirked. Right as the fire completely vanished the chains on Eveon disappeared she fell right through the orb, landing on the floor. Her platinum blond hair spilling around her like death it's self. 

"Eveon…" Sage whispered, eyes glued to her as sparkling white light started to surround her. Her body disappeared leaving a glowing blue stone. The last case opened and the stone went flying through the air, resting inside it. It closed and lightning struck inside it. It rose up a bit more with the others; they formed a circle and started to spin. They stopped, then laid down flat. The orb and Johovan disappeared, then reappeared in the middle of the cases. 

"What are you going to do with her?!" Rowen yelled breaking the silence as Johovan stepped down onto one of the glass cases. He smirked, but it started to fade as the cases started to flash from bright blue to white. 

"What's going on…" he jumped down looking up at the cases. They soon stopped flashing and sent out a blinding white light. Everyone looked away shielding their eyes from the light. Kento was the first to look and he gasped, causing the others to look. The girls stood in thin air all in white kimonos. Their hair had turned to pure white and was let down, swirling around their shoulders. 

"I thought they were…." Kento muttered.

"You're dead! You can't do this!" Johovan yelled as the girls placed both hands on the orb. 

It became instantly outlined in silver and the chains unwrapped themselves from Mia. She stayed up in the air and her clothes turned silver. They expanded and turned into a white kimono. Her hair was washed over in silver, and piled on top of her head. A gold ribbon held it up with tiny silver bells on the end of it. Gold strands of light started to surround her and became a swirl pattern on the front of her kimono and around the edges of her sleeve. The orb disappeared from around her and the girls slowly lowered their hands, and Mia was lowered to the ground. She stood on the ground, her beautiful green eyes finally opening. A look on anger passed through them as she looked at Johovan.

"Mia…I thought you were…I…" Johovan stuttered as he started towards her. Ryo went to move forward as well but something held him back. Mia smiled at Johovan as he stopped only feet away from her. The other girls landed on the floor in a line behind her. Eveon to the left of her along with Gwen, and Casside and Tess to the right of her. 

"You thought you'd won," Mia said as if it was the simplest thing ever. Johovan's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Never! I was so heart broken that you were gone, Mia you don't understand what those boys did to you," Johovan thrust his hand towards the Ronins, "they were going to leave you in the Dynasty to die." Mia and the girls smiled at him as Eveon, Tess, Gwen and Casside started to fade into a ball of white light. Each one smashed into Mia, who then was outlined with white light. 

"Leave me to die huh? Like you did to Tess and Casside…how you had your creature kill Gwen…and how you allowed the Dynasty to suck Eveon dry of her energy?" Mia's smile had disappeared and she cupped her hands as if holding something out to him. A white and silver outlined ball of light started to grow in her hands. "The same way you were going to let me die." Johovan started to back up as the light got stronger and stronger. 

"Mia I can explain…"

"No," crystal tears started to fill her eyes, "this needs no explaining Johovan…this….this is for my friends," the white light let loose, consuming him and his cries of agony. Once again the guy's vision was filled with white light, and when it cleared they looked over at Mia. She was kneeling down on the floor holding a crystal ball in her hands. Looking at it tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Rest in peace girls, my friends." With that she smashed it against the ground and it shattered into a million pieces. 

"Mia…" she looked over as Kento called her name. He smiled at her, running over and scooping her up in his arms in a big bear hug. "We've missed you." She hugged him back just as tightly, if possible resting her forehead in the crook of his neck. Kento released her, his eyes full of joy as Cye came up, tears were in his eyes. Both of joy and sadness. Mia hugged him and he sagged in her arms, sobbing for the loss of Gwen. 

"Shh Cye, she'll always be with you," Mia whispered closing her eyes as another tear rolled down her pale cheek. Cye pulled back holding onto her hands tightly. 

"I'm glad you're back Mia," he whispered as Rowen hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, their hug was quick and short. Sage just stood there for a while staring at her. Their eyes met, held each other for a minute then he embraced her tightly. Pulling back he ran his thumb over her cheek wiping away the tears. 

"They loved you Mia…they really did," she nodded as the guys parted as Ryo walked up. He stopped a good 5 feet away from her, eyes glued to hers. Mia looked at him, his harsh tone from the first night at the club coming back to her. The way he looked slumped on the ground outside, the way he called for her, the way he looked so dead in the bed, the hurt and anger she felt with herself for leaving him that night came back to her. New tears filled her eyes and she gave her head a soft shake.

"I'm so sorry Ryo," she barely managed out looking deep into his eyes. Tears were in his eyes now, and he said nothing. He reached for her hand, as soon as their skin touched she started to fade. Wide eyed he looked at her, lips quivering and eyes full of sorrow. "I'm so sorry," 

"Mia…I…" before he could do or say anything she was gone with a flash of white light. "love you," he whispered looking down at his hand. The feel of her cold skin on his made his skin crawl. She always used to be so warm, but she was deathly cold. She was dead. "You will pay for this….I swear it."

As the words left his lips a void opened up where the orb that held her once floated.


	11. Chapter eleven

Misguided Bodies

Chapter 11

By

Midnight siren

----------

The guys floated around in a void full of stars and huge round balls that looked like planets. Ryo's eyes started to open as he felt a rush of heat around him. Looking around her found a large stone opening up hundreds of feet below them. In the middle of the platform a dark oval of light stood, red smog surrounding it.

"Ryo?" he looked back at Kento and Rowen as they came closer to him. 

"Dude! What is that?" Kento squinted down at it trying to get a better look. 

"I'm guessing that's where we have to go Kento," he looked over as Sage floated up with Cye. Kento rolled his eyes and looked back at Ryo. His eyes were glued onto the platform.

"Are you guys ready?" everyone stood looking at him, of course they were ready, but they weren't sure if they wanted to fight this battle. 

"We have to do it for Mia and her friends," Cye finally said, causing everyone to look down and nod. 

"Lets go," the floated down, stopping and landing on the edge of the platform. As their feet hit the hard stone the smog started to clear leaving the oval of light. Up closer you could see it was a crystal oval giving off black energy. They looked around as nothing happened. 

"Let me try," Rowen muttered pulling out an arrow everyone cleared a path. 

ARROW SHOCK WAVE

The arrow hit dead center in the middle of the oval causing it to crackle and crack down the middle. It shatter open to show two girls facing each other holding hands. They had a third eye on their forehead and they were both open, a black light go between them both. 

"Nova?" Ryo looked at her, causing her third eye to snap shut and turn towards him. Her hair floated up around her, her lips a silvery blue and her eyes had turned black. Her body was covered in completely black sub armor, as the other girl's was completely blood red. 

"You dare disturb our feeding?" she hissed, but some how managed to keep all the emotion out of her voice. The other girl turned to them, her lips and eyes black. Smirking at them she held out her hand, palm upward. 

"Drain them," she snapped as a black whip went flying out wrapping around Cye, squeezing him tightly. He cried out in pain as the whip started to glow red. She girl smirked as her third eye started to open again. Ryo gasped as he saw another black whip headed towards Rowen.

"RO! What out!" to late, it wrapped it's way around him tightly squeezing as it started to glow red as well. Nova held out her hands, two black whips shot out wrapping around Kento and Sage as well. They started to glow causing them to scream. 

"STOP IT!" Ryo went to run towards them but a force field sent him flying back. Nova smirked at him but kept on draining his friends dry. He looked up as the whips released them, and the guys fell to the floor unconscious. "What are you?"

"The rulers of the new Dynasty, you may know Deon as Johovan's younger sister, as I am," Nova took a step towards Ryo and he backed up, but had to stop because he reached the edge of the platform. 

"It's a pity what happened to Mia really it is, she was a good dancer, yet completely useless. But in the end we got what we wanted," Deon said stepping up next to her sister, an evil smile across her lips. Ryo pulled out his katanas looking straight into their black eyes.

"You heartless bitch," he spat and they started to laugh uncontrollably.

FLARE UP NOW!

They snapped to attention in time to make a force field around them. The light and fire from Ryo's attack faded and he gapped at them, completely unharmed. Their eyes flashed a bright red and they flung their arm out. Ryo was thrown to the side smashing against a pillar that showed up at of no where. He groaned looking at them as the advanced on them. 

"Silly Ronin," Nova said bring her hand up, along with Ryo. He gasped for air as she squeezed her hand into a fist. He could breathe and he felt a burning pain in his chest. Closing his eyes he was ready to surrender. "This is for Talpa…to show him how weak he really was." Ryo had stopped listening after 'This is for'

__

This is for my friends, Mia's voice came back to him swirling around in his head. The look on her face as she killed Johovan filtered through his head. The image of her kneeling on the ground setting her friends free. The look on her face when she was fading flashing in his mind, but an image of her up on the platform paused in his mind. That night haunted him, he was in the Dynasty's territory and he hadn't known it. He had helped kill Mia. _I'm so sorry Ryo, _her voice once again came to his mind. 

"I'm sorry Mia," he managed out ready to pass out.

THUNDER BOLT CUT

ARROW SHOCK WAVE

Nova and Deon screamed as the sure kills hurled them away from Ryo, causing him to fall onto the floor. He landed with a thud, his breathing raspy and heavy. Looking up he saw Sage and Rowen fall to the floor. Rowen looked back up at him, his eyes heavy with defeat.

"Call the inferno!" he yelled with a soft smile, "save Mia Ryo, do it for her." Ryo's eyes watered up and he closed them feeling the other give him their power. He stood up looking at the two sister's standing up. 

ARMOR OF INFERNO TOU CHI

A black light appeared in front of him, followed by a roar which echoed in the large void. Yanking the soul swords from Black Blaze's back he held them tightly but was shocked to see the two sisters doubling over in pain. _What's going on?_ He thought looking at them oddly. Then it click, they had the other's energy in them. 

"They must have absorbed some of the armor's energy too," he murmured looking at the guys with sad eyes, "this is for you guys," he looked back at the sisters, his eyes blazing with hatred, "this is for you Mia."

RAGE OF INFERNO!!!!

The sister's shrills erupted as the fiery hot power hit them, surrounding them over and over again. The fire faded, leaving two glass balls in the sisters' place. Walking over he took each sword, bringing them down on top of them, causing them to shatter and release white light. Shielding his eyes he blacked out. _For you Mia._


	12. Epilog

Misguided Bodies

Epilog

By

Midnight siren

----------

Ryo got out of his car, looking back at the guys. They nodded and allowed him to go by himself. Holding five roses he started up the hundreds of stairs towards Twilight temple. Behind the temple they had a small gravesite, the same gravesite they had buried Mia's grandfather, the same place where they were going rest Mia's soul. Ryo's legs couldn't move as fast as he would have liked them to, but he couldn't help it. He was trying to hold it together. 

Memories of the last few moments with Mia flashed through his head and tears appeared in his eyes. The way she looked, the way she felt, she was so sad. He could still see the same look in her eyes as he hand months before that, before it had all started. When they were together…before he had wronged her. Pure love had shown through her eyes then, the same way it had the last moment he held onto her. 

He finally reached the temple he entered, empty as he thought. Walking over to the shrine he knelt down, the tears finally leaving his eyes. Looking up he placed the five different colored roses on the shrine. 

"We did it Mia, again. They're long gone forever, there will be peace finally. Looks like Johovan did keep his promise, those missing people, they're all back now. Its as if nothing had happened though, the D-mix isn't there anymore either. Oh Mia we miss you so much," closing his eyes he took a deep breath, "I love you Mia." He looked back as someone cleared their throat, it was the guys. 

"Ready?" he nodded and stood up, taking one last look at the shrine he left, shutting the door behind him. A wind blew through the temple, surrounding the roses causing them to sparkle, then fade away leaving only the white ribbon laying there.

----------

Kento was standing in front of Toyama University, looking up at it with a gulp. It was his first day attending college and he didn't think he was ready for it. Walking up the stairs that lead to the front doors he reached for the handle. 

"Cool it man, it'll be okay," he thought yanking it open and walking in. Locating the office he walked in to find it full of people. Taking a seat as the lady nodded to him he looked around. The other's were suppose to be here too. He saw Rowen and Sage approaching but Cye was no where to be seen. The girl across from him was hidden in the newspaper while the guy next to her kept trying to steal it, but she was prone to his flirting attempts. The girl at the desk was getting louder and louder as the secretary kept messing up her schedule. The girl next to him was reading a book while a group of boys in the corner were laughing making jokes. 

"Hey man," he looked up as Rowen and Sage walked in finally. They took the last two seats next to him and jumped as an outraged cry.

"How hard can it be to bring up one person's schedule?!" she screamed slamming her fists down on the table. The girl next to Kento started to laugh and put her book down, and stood up. Walking over she placed a hand on the brunets shoulder. Turning Kento nearly fainted. 

"Tess…" the two girls looked over at him, the raven haired girl removing her sunglasses, causing Rowen to gap at her. 

"Tessandra James?" Tess turned back around and nodded, but Casside kept staring at Rowen. His eyes were wide and confused. 

"I thought you…." 

"Thank you!" Tess grabbed her newly printed up schedule and looked over at the girl hidden in the newspaper. "Ready?" she lowered the news paper to reveal platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"I've been ready," she glared at the guy next to her standing up she grabbed her purse and walked over to them. 

"Sage Date?" she stopped as the secretary called Sage's name. She looked back over at them and her and Sage's eyes locked. _You,_ they both thought, but Tess and Casside pushed her out of the door. "Mr. Date?"

"Oh that's me…" Sage stood up and shuffled over, giving the guys weird looks. He wasn't paying attention really to the lady, but to the group of girls outside in the halls as they huddled together. Tess threw her hands up again walking back into the room with a laughing Eveon and Casside behind her. The lady handed Sage his and the guy's schedule and he took his seat again as the lady snatched Tess's schedule from her and they started to yell at each other. 

"Maybe we should just leave her?" Eveon smiled at Casside's expression causing them both to laugh. Rowen stood up and walked over to them, causing Casside to stop talking.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt…but are you Casside?" she nodded, eyes never leaving Rowen's. Eveon leaned against the door trying hard to ignore the guy next to her. Sage got up and wrapped an around her.

"Honey, I didn't realize it was you!" he winked at her and glared down at the guy as he shrunk away. Eveon looked up at him, their eyes met and never left each other's. 

"Okay, lets go!" Kento and Tess yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and started to laugh. 

"You know, you look really familiar," Tess looked at Kento as she said this, and the girls all nodded. 

"Yeah, you do too," Kento finally realized what was going on, they didn't remember anything. "We should all get to know each other."

"Yeah,"

"Hey, you're sorta volunteering me for something I'm not so sure about….odd feeling," Eveon said as they walked out of the office and looked up at Sage.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual," he smiled down at her and they all started to laugh.

----------

Cye was sitting on the dock behind the university. The university over looked the ocean and it was a gorgeous view from the docks. He had started to go there a night to think about Gwen. He hadn't known her that well, but she seemed like the perfect girl for him. Perfect in every way, even if she did work with the Dynasty for a while. 

"Excuse me," he looked back, his eyes wide at the sight of the so familiar sea green and white hair. Her white streaks had more of a silver shine to them now though. 

"Y-yeah?"

"Oh…I just…well really to tell you the truth I don't know what I was thinking," she laughed, redness approaching her cheeks. She smiled sheepishly and he returned a kind smile, "You see, I don't know why but when I saw you walk out here you really reminded me of someone. I don't know, it's a strange feeling, like I've seen you before."

"Well I only come here at night, and this is my first day here attending the university, what about you?" Cye was starting to see the big picture more clearly now. She had been brought back to life, but she didn't remember him as well as he remembered her. 

"This is actually my first day in Toyama all together. Some friends and I decided it was time for a change and moved out here," she answered with a soft smile. Cye smiled back, looking over at the guys who were headed his way. 

"I could introduce you to some of my friends if you'd like, I'm sure they'd love you," she looked at him and nodded, smiling even more. 

"I'd like that Cye," he was taken back a little. She didn't remember him, but she knew his name. _Things are going to move right a long quickly,_ he thought as he headed towards the guys, who were with the other girls.

----------

Ryo was standing at the bottom of the thousands of stairs looking up at the Twilight temple. The sun had already set long ago, but he just kept standing there. It had been a week already since their battle against Deon and Nova. A week since Mia died, since they all had died. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, slowly letting it out he opened his eyes again. He was shocked to see someone entering the temple. 

"They'll probably be leaving by the time I get there," he muttered to himself as he started up the stairs. The breeze seemed warmer now, more peaceful. The gentle wind wrapped around him, causing him to shiver despite its warmth. After a while he reached the temple doors. He didn't know if he should go in or not. The person from earlier hadn't left yet, but it was getting late and the guys would worry about him. He had already missed their first day of school to come here. Ryo pulled the door open, a bit alarmed to find the temple empty. "Must be around back." Kneeling down in front of the shrine he placed a single red rose, angry that the other roses were gone. "Hey Mia, you wouldn't believe it. The guys and I, we're going to college now. Well they are, I haven't gone yet. I came here instead, I needed to talk to you. I really miss you, you have no idea how much."

"Ryo…" he spun around to see Mia standing in front of him in her white kimono, the white ribbon from the roses tying her hair up. Ryo looked at her, eyes wide and unsure of what to do. She looked so real, but it was impossible.

"Mia… I thought you were…I mean, I," he just looked at her as he stood up. Moving a step closer she seemed realer and realer. Reaching out he touched her soft cheek, it wasn't cold anymore. She had her gentle warmth back, and the tender look in her eyes had returned. "You're alive?"

"Yeah," her green eyes sparkled at him, but something had dimmed them. Ryo dropped his hand from her cheek and just stared. 

"Wow," he breathed. That did it, he flung his arms around her. Mia gasped, but hugged him back tightly. "I can't believe it," he pulled back and captured her lips. They pulled back, her turn to look shocked. "I've wanted to do that for so long, I'm not letting my chance slip by again. Mia Koji, I love you."

"I love you too Ryo Sanda," she replied with a smile. Holding hands they left the temple as a wind started to breeze through. Surrounding the rose it's dark red petals turning pure silver and shimmered in the fires light. _I love you._


End file.
